The Fox's Artist 3
by Ecofinisher
Summary: Nathaniel and Lila already graduated from their job course. Now their adult life is about to begin. Adrien found Master Fu's miraculous box which he ends up breaking it by accident and loose a miraculous. A villain attacks Paris and they have to activate their miraculouses again to stop the villain. Will they beat the villain? Will they have to start their super hero game again?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Inside the Notre Dame sat many well-dressed guests watching the priest talking to the pair, which stood at the altar for their engagement. The couple were Marinette Dupain Cheng and Adrien Agreste, known as two stink normal young adults, which were about to bound. Actually, they aren't as normal as you think. They used to protect Paris from danger. They were superheroes. Or better, they were Ladybug and Cat Noir!

After finally have stopped Hawk Moth from akumatizing innocent people, they have started a normal life now, so now they could focus on their future and what they expect or want to do with their lives.

"Finally they're going to marry" Said Alya. "I can't believe the day is here"

"I'm really not surprised, that we're going to be their children's godparents," Said Nino trying to loosen his tie a bit with his hands.

"They both don't have any siblings," Said Alya. "It had to be someone, she does trust, like us"

"Are we going to take one of your siblings?" Asked Nino looking at his girlfriend.

"I'm thinking about it" Said Alya. Next to her sat Rose, Juleka, Lila, Nathaniel and other classmates from Miss Bustier's old class.

"When are you going to marry you two?" Asked Rose looking at Lila and Nathaniel.

"We have to take care first of a lot of things, before we can get married" Responded Nathaniel.

"Why?" Asked Rose.

"We're both from different religions," Told Lila.

"Love is love, what is wrong with that?" Asked Rose.

"We still need to do that, sure not everyone is strictly religious in this place, but it's what the law says" Replied Lila.

"It's strange for me," Said Juleka. "Both religions believe on Jesus"

"But not all have Christmas or Hanukkah" Added Rose.

"Have you done everything a jew needs to do, like Bar Mizwa? Asked Juleka.

"His grandparents and his mother gave him the full package" Responded Lila.

"How full package?" Asked Rose.

"I've learned Hebraic, I got a circumcision, I did the bar mitzwa I still celebrate Hanukkah with my family…."

"I'm glad to not be the only one in the class to had passed a circumcision," Said Nino looking at the red head.

"I had it as a baby," Said Nathaniel looking at Nino. "I can't remember about it"

"Lucky you, I was six, when I had to do it"

At the altar Adrien glared back at his mother, which sat next to the bodyguard and Nathalie holding a ipad with Adrien's father live watching the ceremony, making him smile.

"Will you take Marinette Dupain Cheng to be you love wedded wife?" Asked the priest looking at the white dressed man.

"Yes, I do" Responded Adrien.

"Marinette, will you take Adrien Agreste to be you love wedded husband?"

"Yes, I do" Responded Marinette smiling happily.

"They're about to exchange their rings," Told Nino with a smile.

"Uh Of course" Responded Alya ironic at the Moroccan.

"Come on you two, I want to listen to the ceremony," Said Kim jokingly. "Actually I'm hungry and want to attack the buffet"

"The Agreste's buffet must be real fine," Said Alix. "I can't wait to eat some shrimps from the sauce mountain"

"I declare you two to man and wife in the name of the father, the son and the holy ghost," Said the priest. "You may now kiss the bride," Told the priest and Marinette and Adrien shared a kiss in front of the audience, which applauded.

"Congratulations Marinette," Said Rose applauded happily.

"Has anyone an idea, what I and Lila could reserve for the afternoon after the wedding?" Asked Nathaniel looking at the others.

"At le grand paris?" Suggested Alya.

"Or an Italian restaurant?" Suggested Nino.

"What about, where you live Lila?" Asked Alix.

"I live at le grand paris" Responded Lila.

"Don't worry, we have time until the wedding," Told Nathaniel. "And also for the wedding"

"Don't forget to send me your invitation," Said Kim pointing his finger at him like a pistol.

"Don't worry Kim" Replied Lila glaring at the red head.

"Dudes come, we have to go out and get the confetti to celebrate!" Shouted Nino.

"Someone is going to arrive tired tomorrow at the work," Said Alya standing up.

"Only two more years and we finish our course," Said Nathaniel and Lila grabbed Nathaniel on his olive green tie.

"Only two more years and I finally can realize my dream with you," Lila said while pecking him on his lips. "A pair of little feet running through our home, with turquoise eyes, fiery red hair…." Said Lila while petting Nathaniel's head.

"Don't worry, the time will go fast and then only a little more time and we can hold our little us' in our arms" Told Nathaniel the brunette, holding his forehead on hers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **3 years later…**

Lila was inside her room packing her suitcase with clothes.

"Oh, I forgot my bras," Said Lila walking fast at her closet, opening a drawer under it. Nathaniel entered into the room seeing his fiancé at the closet.

"I got a bit of space in my suitcase if you need a bit more," Said Nathaniel looking at the girl, taking her bras out, walking towards him.

"Can you put my bras?" Asked Lila. "Or wait a second" Said Lila giving him her bras.

"Uh..." Said Nathaniel holding them.

"I need some tops or t-shirts, there will be very hot," Said Lila searching for something.

"What about that one with the fox?" Asked Nathaniel walking at her closet. "Or with the puppy lab listening to music?"

"What about…."

"That white tank top?"

"I think you listed the ones I left over at your house," Said Lila looking up at him.

"The fox one at least," Said Nathaniel scratching his head.

"Maybe," Said Lila standing up. "We still got tomorrow time and can go up at your house, before we leave"

"Yeah" Replied Nathaniel. "Relax a little bit Lil"

"You better leave the nicknames to me," Said Lila embracing him.

"I just can't form anything cute with your name like you do," Said Nathaniel neutral, then got pecked by Lila on his cheek.

"Oh Nathy, you don't have to," Said Lila sitting down on her bed, pulling Nathaniel with her.

"I never have to," Said Nathaniel looking at the girl.

"There are other things, that you or we know good"

"Like what?"

"You know how to make me happy or how to impress me….please me..."

"S...sure…..I….I just want the best for you"

"Now we'll be living with Rose and Juleka in the commune with a few others...I know we won't have much privacy for us, but it will last until we find a nice house"

"Yeah" Replied Nathaniel and Lila leaned her cheek on his shoulder. "Uh...about the um...you had asked once about we founding a family together..." Asked Nathaniel while Lila glared flirty at him. "When could we try?" Asked Nathaniel scratching the back of his head.

"Hungry again?" Asked Lila making him blush. "Want to do some late night activities?"

"N...no, I….you…..you wished to have a baby and I….thought it was about time"

"If you say so," Said Lila placing her hands on his cheeks, to give him a long smooch on his lips and shoving her hands into his hair, to crawl it with her slim fingers. "Let's….give….it...a….try…." Lila said, while pecking him on his lips, then lied down on the bed, pulling the redhead up at her, giving him another passionate kiss.

At the mansion of the Agreste, the family stood an around 40 age old couple ringing at the main door of the house, waiting for someone to open.

" _Hello, good afternoon"_ Greeted a voice through a camera, which looked out from the wall over the mailbox.

"Bon Soir, It's Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng. Marinette's parents" Replied Tom to the camera.

" _Get in"_ Responded the voice and the couple entered into the place as the large door got open.

In the dining room sat Marinette with a little girl in her arms. Next to her sat Mrs. Agreste, Adrien's mother looking at the little girl.

"Emma's got the eyes of the dad," Said Marinette staring into the baby's googly eyes.

"But she looks more like you," Said the mother in law and Nathalie appeared along with the Dupain-Chengs.

"Good afternoon" Greeted Sabine. "Oh my baby!" Greeted Sabine walking fast to her daughter, giving her a hug. "I'm so sorry, I couldn't make it to the labor"

"It's fine mom" Replied Marinette leaning her forehead on her mother's.

"My son and I were apart from the labor, as she was inside the operation room," Mrs. Agreste said to the Chinese woman.

"Thank you for being there for her," Said Sabine giving Marinette's mother in law a friendly hug.

Adrien came from the kitchen with a green cake towards the families and placed it on the dinner table. "Good evening everyone" Greeted Adrien.

"Good afternoon" Greeted Tom looking at his son in law. "Did you make the cake?" Asked the baker earning a nod from the former model.

"Let's see, if it turned out good" Said Adrien walking up to a closet to take a few plates out. "Who wants a piece of cake?" Asked the blonde looking at the families.

"I" Responded all raising their hands up.

"Five cakes coming up!" Said Adrien walking with the plates to the table, then started to cut a piece of cake for the family.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

" _Ladies and gentleman were about to start to descent to Milan. The current weather here is sunny near 34 degrees. Be sure, if your seats and tray tables are up to in their upright position and make sure your seat belt is fastened safely and all carry-on luggage are stowed under your seat or over the overhead bins."_

Inside the airplane sat Lila reading a book, while listening to the announcement. She looked at herself to check her seat belt, then glared at the side at her fiancé, which spent the flight sleeping.

"Aww," Lila said laying her head on his shoulder, then noted he didn't have his seat belt on. Lila took his seat belt to put it on in him and lied back on him again. "You will like my family, they can't all wait to meet you," Lila said to him, while petting his cheek, making him open his eyes slowly.

"Lila?"

"Oh I didn't want to wake you up"

"No problem," Said Nathaniel stretching his arms, while yawning. "Are we there yet?"

"We're about to land" Responded Lila and looked along with Nathaniel through the window to see them flying over a landscape with tiny, several houses on the ground.

"Much land here," Nathaniel said looking down.

"If you were awake before, you could have seen the alps"

"They were?" Asked Nathaniel surprised.

"Yeah" Replied Lila. "Sorry, if I didn't wake you up before to see it. I thought you wanted to sleep"

"That's okay baby," Said Nathaniel. "When we fly back I get another chance to see them"

"Oh Nathy, how come I deserve someone like you," Said Lila hugging him.

"Because you deserved it," Said Nathaniel petting her back.

"But how does it come to it?" Asked Lila. "I lied back in time to everyone just to befriend me, then Marinette ruined my flirt attempts on Adrien and, and….why didn't it turned out bad for me?"

"Well….uh you just wanted to make some friends and it was just difficult to see, that everyone had already friends."

"Almost the whole class were in good terms with the others, there was no way, I could so quickly befriend someone. It's only thanks to you, that everyone started to trust me...and that I got befriended with Rose and Juleka too."

"Lila you were new in the school, I know, that what you did was wrong, but trust me, you were insecure, you wanted to have friends, you wanted to have a famous teeny model as your boyfriend, believe me, you're not the only girl, that wanted that. Marinette did, Chloé did, Aurore, Mireille, Alessandra, Alessia, Paulina almost every girl."

"Uh Nath?" Asked Lila confused and Nathaniel shook his head.

"Uh sorry, I uh...didn't mean to….be this detailed...I…..Lila, you know, that everyone makes mistakes, you do, I do, everyone here…."

"Nath..." Called Lila looking neutral at him.

"Okay, I stop" Said Nathaniel. "I don't want you to think about it, I know it hurts to think about some situations in the past, but you could learn from it, live and forget it...now you got since that time Rose and Juleka as your best friend"

"And you..."

"And me" Corrected Nathaniel. "You also have a new location for us to live...with the girls"

"And I'm engaged to a tomato"

"Hey!" Shouted Nathaniel with a surprised look.

"You're my dork," Said Lila pecking him on cheek. "Ti amo,"

"Me too," Said Nathaniel closing his eyes, as the brunette embraced him again, then the plane shook a little bit as it had landed on the runway of the airport.

A while later Lila and Nathaniel were walking with their rolling suits at the arrivals, where they saw several people waiting for other passengers.

"Look there's my mother," Said Lila as she saw a brunette, which was around the forty's with lots of makeup put on, waiting there with a board saying something in Italian.

"What does the board say?" Asked Nathaniel, which noted, his name on there with hers.

"Really mom?" Asked Lila herself.

"Uh okay?" Asked Nathaniel following her to the mother.

" _Mi figlia, come stai?"_ Asked Mrs. Rossi giving her a hug.

"Che cosa è questo?" Asked Lila showing her mother the board.

"I wanted to show you two that" Responded Lila's mother.

"What does it say?"

"It says welcome to Milan Nathaniel Kurtzberg and Lila Rossi _in space bars_ Mrs. Kurtzberg" Responded Lila, then making Nathaniel feel embarrassed.

"Aha..." Said Nathaniel scratching his neck.

"Don't worry bambino. It's fine for me if she' will get your surname"

"Uh great..." Replied Nathaniel looking at Lila, which smiled at him.

"Let's go, the others are waiting for you two" Said Mrs Rossi and walked off the hall, followed by her daughter and the son in law.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

In Milan as Lila, her mother and Nathaniel were home Lila, showed Nathaniel the big house, where her mother lived and they were currently in a corridor, which had a few doors, that went to several bed rooms.

"The fourth door over there is our room" Pointed Lila at the entrance of the room.

"Our?" Asked Nathaniel looking at her.

"Well, mines, but you need a bed to sleep and mine has enough space for the two of us"

"Ah"

"Wanna see the room?" Asked the brunette, then the red head nodded and both got into the room, seeing there a large bed with white and pink covers, while in front of it stood a furniture with a large flat screen TV standing there with it's controller in front of it.

"You also got a TV"

"Yes, but the most channels are in Italian"

"I won't really use it a lot, but I have you when I don't understand it," Said Nathaniel, causing Lila to shake her head.

"Idioto," Lila told Nathaniel giving him a kiss on his lips, then Lila's mother showed up, catching them both on it.

"Come down you two, your cousins are here," Said Mrs. Rossi looking at both.

"Belissimo," Said Lila after the kiss with Nathaniel. "Come I have to introduce you my cousins to you"

"Sure" Replied Nathaniel and Lila grabbed him on the hand then followed her mother the corridor and the stairs along to the living room to see there three girls standing, two brunettes and a raven-haired girls. The raven haired's face structure was very similar to Lila, but she wore her hair fully open. The first brunette wore her hair braided on the back and had the same eyes as Lila, instead of brown, like the raven-haired. The second brunette wore her hair in a pigtail and had brown eyes.

"Hey girls!" Greeted Lila giving all the three a hug and a few kisses on their cheeks.

"Lila, come stai?" Asked the raven-haired girl.

"Bene, bene" Responded Lila nodding. Nathaniel observed the girls chatting with each other in their language, making him wonder, what they would be saying.

"Nathy, can you come here?" Asked Lila and he walked towards them.

"Uh buon giorno," Greeted Nathaniel.

"This is Nathaniel, he's my fiancé and also my best friend" Introduced Lila.

"Hi"

"Hey" Greeted the girls, looking at the redhead with a smile.

"He's a little timid at the begin, but if you get to know him better, he's one of the sweetest persons"

"Aww," Said the girls.

"And he doesn't speak Italian at the moment, only a few words"

"We speak English to him if necessary," Said the short brunette. "I'm Chiara"

"I'm Alice and this is Valentina" Introduced the girl pointing at the raven-haired girl and the other brunette.

"Uh, I'm still Nathaniel" Said Nathaniel making the girls giggle.

"Does he make you laugh?" Asked the black haired girl.

"He often does" Responded Lila.

"Girls I'm gonna do some snacks to be ready when the boys arrive" Said Mrs. Rossi.

"Oh and Alex isn't coming, he has to work" Said Valentina to her aunt.

"Grazie" Said Mrs. Rossi walking into the kitchen.

"Is anyone interested in a movie?" Asked Alice looking at the others. "Until the others are here?"

"I don't know if any good movies are airing now," Told Chiara looking at the others.

"I look for it," Said Valentina taking the TV's controller and searched for channels which could probably air any movies. "Anyone interested in Breaking Bad Part 2?"

"I love that movie!" Said Chiara.

"You're probably the only one" Said Alice looking at the others. "Anyone else interested?"

"I also don't like that movie" Said Lila while Nathaniel agreed with her, shaking his head.

"Okay, what about Bolt?"

"Interesting" Replied Lila along with Alice.

"What's the third one?" Asked Chiara.

"The next two channels show those two movies in HD and the next channel shows Fifty shades"

"Uh it's uh...well…." Said Nathaniel feeling a bit awkward about the question.

"Probably the wrong time to watch it I know" Said Alice changing the channel. "In the evening it's great"

"Or at night" Added Chiara.

"The fourth one is Cars"

"I think I'm taking Bolt," Said Chiara. "If no one else wants Breaking Bad"

"What about the others?" Asked Alice and all nodded with Chiara's choice. "Ta bene," Said Alice changing back to the dog movie and all sat down to watch the movie.

Later Valentina came into the living room with a bowl filled with popcorn and sat at the couch next to Chiara and two other boys, which were probably their life partners.

Lila sat on another couch next to Nathaniel and Alice.

"Is your mother alone there in the kitchen?" Asked Nathaniel looking at Lila.

"She's preparing the aperitifs for later" Told Lila.

"Doesn't anyone of you usually help her?" Asked Nathaniel.

"Sometimes I or Alice helped her with it," Told Lila. "Why?"

"Just wondering, that no one's actually helping her"

"Maybe all are busy watching the movie" Said Lila glancing back at the movie, which then changed to an advertisement.

"I going to see if your mother needs help" Said Nathaniel standing up and walking into the kitchen.

"Where is he going?" Asked one of the other guys.

"He wanted to ask my mom if she needs help" Responded Lila.

"He seems a bit distant from us all," Said the guy. "He isn't really enjoying to be here. I kind of think he is feeling it"

"It's just new for him to be here and met everyone from my family. He's very cautious at the begin" Said Lila. "If you dig real deep inside him you'll see, what an amazing guy he is" Said Lila looking back into the kitchen to see Nathaniel mixing with a spoon the pastry inside of a bowl, he holds with his hand.

"That's really nice from your part to help me," Said Mrs. Rossi, which was cooking something in a pot.

"There's no problem ma'am," Said Nathaniel while mixing the dough inside the bowl.

"Later you have to take a part of the dough into a separate bowl and put the chocolate powder in it"

"Alright," Said Nathaniel and opened a door of a cupboard, which hangs over in front of him.

"It's not in that one" Said Mrs. Rossi opening another cupboard on the other side of the kitchen.

"Oh," Said Nathaniel and Mrs. Rossi brought him the second bowl. "Grazie"

"You're welcome," Said Mrs. Rossi. "How's your Italian going?"

"Eh I think it's not really good as from someone, who starts to learn it" Responded Nathaniel. "I only know a few words and watching the movie, I didn't understand a lot"

"Well, I don't expect you to understand Italian that good Nathaniel," Said Mrs. Rossi. "It's fine, you don't really need to learn it"

"I would actually love to," Said Nathaniel looking into the living room at Lila, which was talking with Alice. "Lila would totally love that"

Mrs. Rossi smiled at Nathaniel and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Figlio you don't have to force yourself to learn Italian. She sure would love, if you would be able to speak and understand it, but she definitely doesn't want you to break your head, because of it"

"I love her, I would do anything in the world for her, just to see her happy"

"I know you would," Said Mrs. Rossi. "She also would do the same for you"

"Yeah," Said Nathaniel trying to put a bit of the dough into the other bowl.

"You know she told me about one of you two probably have to change the religion, in case if you two can't do an interfaith wedding"

"Yeah" Responded Nathaniel putting the powder into the bowl and mix both ingredients.

"Just wondering, will you two raise your children Jewish or Christian?"

"I and Lila still have to talk about it," Said Nathaniel while mixing the bowl.

"Mamma, Alessio is here," Said Lila standing in front of the kitchen.

"Molto bene"

"What are you doing there?" Asked Lila walking at Nathaniel.

"Marmor Cake" Responded Nathaniel and put the dough into a cake form, where Lila's mother had already put the other part Nathaniel had mixed.

"Can't wait to taste it," Said Lila and after Nathaniel emptied it out, he took the spoon, with which he mixed the dough up, showing it at Lila. Lila opened her mouth and Nathaniel put the bit of dough of the spoon into the hole of hers.

"Mmh," Said Lila after tasting the chocolate of it.

"Is it good?" Asked Nathaniel and Lila nodded.

"Don't you mind Nathaniel, if you cut the honey melon and distribute the ham over the cut slices?" Asked Mrs. Rossi.

"Sure ma'am" Responded Nathaniel and walked to the fridge to get the ham and the melon.

"I'll help him" Said Lila passing by him to open the fridge. "Wait Nathy, here it is" Said Lila as she stood along with him in front of the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

All the members were having all dinner together. All sat eating their own slice of melon with the ham.

"I never ate melon with ham over it," Said Nathaniel. "It's really tasty"

"I love the melon with the ham on it. It's healthy and it has meat" Said one of the other boys.

"So Nathaniel" Said Lila's stepfather. "You're twenty?" Asked the black haired man, earning a nod from Nathaniel. "Is this a yes or no?"

"Uh a yes" Replied Nathaniel and one of the guys had to giggle.

"So you're the oldest from the others?"

"Uh I don't know it Sir" Responded Nathaniel.

"If you're twenty, then you are" Said the boy from before. "I'm sixteen"

"And I'm turning eighteen next month" Responded the second boy.

"Almost of age," Said Nathaniel earning a nod from the guy.

"He is, he is" Said Alessio, the stepfather of Lila. "By the way I don't want to make it sound a bit odd, but I'm just curious….Did you two think about founding a family in the future?"

"I can't wait to start one" Responded Lila glaring at the others. "I've been dreaming so much to see, my own would look like"

"You will have them, don't worry Lila" Said Valentina, the raven-haired girl.

"Have you any idea for names?" Asked Chiara. "You liked the name Aria a lot?"

"I will see that later" Replied Lila.

"How will you raise them?" Asked Alessio. "Have you already have an idea Nathaniel?" Asked the man.

"Uh we both together"

"I hope so, but I meant if you know how"

"Uh….." Replied Nathaniel thinking about his questions.

"Of course he does" Responded Lila.

"Hopefully," Said Alessio, making Lila frown and Nathaniel look neutral thinking about the responsibility of the fatherhood.

"We will raise them both together and we'll raise them Jewish"

"Jewish?" Asked Alessio surprised.

"Jewish?" Asked Nathaniel along with the others.

"Well if I and Nath can't marry, because of our different religions I will change my belief to the Judaism and turn Jewish just like him"

"But why you?" Asked the stepfather.

"I still believe in god, but I'm not the type of religious girl, that goes every Sunday to church or prays every night before going to bed. So if it doesn't work out I will do, what it takes to get into the Jewish denomination."

"But that's crazy Lila," Said Chiara. "Why do you have to do that?"

"I don't know, they accept if two people have the same gender, but not having the same religion is crazy too," Said Lila.

"Good point" Said Alice. "We're in the 21th Century, that should have been taken care. Not only the LGBTQ"

"But are you really sure, you are ready to do that?" Asked Alessio. "If you had to?"

"Sure"

"Really bambina?" Asked Lila's mother. "Do you think it's a good idea?"

"Do you think you could do that?" Asked one of the other guys.

"Hey listen to me, _mamma_ you already know, that my love for Nathaniel is bigger than anything else in the world. I would really love if you respect my choice"

"Alright, I'm sorry _mi figlia_ "

"I think we should talk about something else," Said Alice after the family was quiet for a few seconds. "It's probably better"

"I agree" Agreed Lila.

"How's work doing uncle?" Asked Alice looking at Lila's stepfather.

While Alessio told Alice how his day was Lila glared at Nathaniel, which seemed a bit tense due to the situation, that had occurred on the Rossi's table a while before.

Later at night Nathaniel sat in Lila's room watching a foreign soap opera on TV, then Lila came from the corridor walking at her suitcase, which lied next to the door of the entrance.

"How's the show?" Asked Lila looking at the red head.

"I don't know, is this even Italian?" Asked Nathaniel looking at the blonde on TV arguing with a black haired guy.

"I think you got the Spanish channel," Told Lila walking at the red head and sat down next to him.

"Okay," Said Nathaniel.

"Hey uh I'm sorry for my stepfather's action"

"It's okay" Responded Nathaniel. "Why do you actually want to raise our children Jewish?" Asked Nathaniel looking at the brunette.

"You have passed all the necessary rituals to become a Jewish young man. I don't want, that you have to do the same thing for Christianity again"

"But I won't mind doing it"

"I know, but you have passed through the circumcision, the bar mitzwa and what not….I only have to do a bar mitzwa so far I know and I don't have to do anything like a circumcision as you did"

"You're a girl, so you got lucky"

" _Idioto_ ," Said Lila poking him with her body on his shoulder. A short black haired kid entered into Lila's room walking with a book.

" _Puoi darmi leggere la storia della buona notte_ ," Asked the boy holding the book at Lila and Nathaniel.

" _Certamente!_ " Responded Lila grabbing the boy in her arms, pulling him into a kiss attack on his cheeks, making him laugh. Nathaniel smiled at Lila and she signed with an eye roll from Nathaniel at Giovanni and she stood up then walked out of her room, followed by Nathaniel into her half brother's bedroom.

Lila lied her little brother in the bed and covered him with the bed cover, then passed her hand on Giovanni's cheek. Lila opened the book and started to read the first page to the boy and Nathaniel observed her fiancé with a smile.

"Lila _viene qui_ " Called her stepfather from the outside of the room. Lila looked back at the raven haired Italian and nodded.

"Can you continue?" Asked Lila giving him the book, then left the room to talk with her stepfather.

"Uh…." Replied Nathaniel looking at the little guy's brown eyes as he observed the red head starting down at him. "I think I have a better idea"

"Rock a bye baby….. _andiamo dormire._.."

" _sei divertente,_ " Said Giovanni looking up at Nathaniel, which sighed.

"I'm a bad father" Said Nathaniel to himself, then Giovanni sat up looking at the red head. Nathaniel looked at Giovanni neutral, then he had an idea and glared back at the boy.

"You're not my real father to be telling me, who I should marry and who I shouldn't. Even if he would say that so, I wouldn't even listen to him. Nathaniel is the one I love for fox's sake!"

"Do you want this for the rest of your life?" Asked Alessio looking at Lila's eyes, which were fixed at her stepdad's eyes.

"Yes and like I said, there's nothing and I mean really nothing, that will make me change about that!"

"As you wish" Responded Lila's stepfather and walked away from her, leaving her pissed off back.

" _Scemo,_ " Said Lila then walked back into the room of Giovanni to see Nathaniel holding the little bit heavy boy in his arm while singing a lullaby in English.

"Na na na na na, na na na na na, la la la la la, la la la la..." Sang Nathaniel then hummed the melody, while Giovanni closed his eyes and Nathaniel lied Giovanni carefully on his bed. Lila came from behind and came down to her knees next to Nathaniel, to cover up the young boy.

" _Buena…_ _.noche_?" Asked Nathaniel glaring at Lila, which pecked the little brother on the cheek.

" _Buona Notte,_ " Said Lila standing away from her brother, then exchanged look with her fiancé.

"Cute," Said Nathaniel quietly and Lila gave him a peck on his cheek.

"Well done daddy" Complimented Lila earning an amorous look from the moment.

"That was actually easy," Said Nathaniel. "I don't know, why your stepdad thinks I can't handle it"

"He's an idiot, he's just upset about that, what I said before"

"Yeah, but don't you think I could have problems with it in future?"

"Nathy, don't worry we're both in it together. I know it's a big responsibility, but I believe you can do it"

"You too," Said Nathaniel making the brunette smile and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Are you coming to bed?" Asked Lila staring lovely into his ice blue eyes.

"I really need to get a night of good sleep," Replied Nathaniel yawning. "The trip made me tired," Told Nathaniel while Lila leaned her forehead on his.

" _Andiamo"_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next morning Nathaniel lied inside Lila's bed covered with the bed cover sleeping with Lila lying over his chest.

Lila opened her eyes, followed by a yawn then looked up at Nathaniel, which was still sleeping. Lila smiled and reached her face to Nathaniel's pecking him on the face.

"Good morning" Greeted Lila the red head next to her, which kept sleeping. Lila observed her fiancé snoring quietly there on her side, then lied her chin over his body, rolling her eyes up at him.

"Sleepyhead wake up," Said Lila making Nathaniel groan and turn around to the side of the window. The brunette shook her head and gave him another kiss on the cheek. "Keep resting _bello_ " Wished Lila petting Nathaniel on his soft skin of his face.

Lila got up then took her clothes from the closet and changed them. Alice appeared at the door, giving a knock, calling Lila's attention.

"Buon Giorno" Greeted Alice. "Are you interested in going to the shopping center?"

"When are we going?" Asked Lila.

"Now, then we can breakfast at McDonalds or Ikea"

"Great, but uh can we bring Nathaniel something too?" Asked Lila and Alice walked into the room to her, sitting down next to her, glaring at the red head.

"Aww he's adorable when he's asle…."

"Shhh!" Said Lila holding her index finger in front of her lips. "Let him sleep"

"Sorry" Whispered Alice. "How does he look like shirtless? Has he got a six pack or so?" Questioned Alice holding the cover up.

"No, but he's great just the way he is," Lila said passing her fingers over his bang, that covered his left eye.

"Do you want to leave him a note?" Asked Alice looking at the brunette and she nodded.

"Hey you gave me an idea," Said Lila walking up to the furniture with the TV and looked into a drawer for anything to write.

An hour later Nathaniel lied alone in his bed, moving around a little while dreaming.

"I'm not an agent, I'm just wearing a tux" Mumbled Nathaniel during the sleep. "I got what?" Asked Nathaniel while sleeping. He then opened his eyes, looking tired, then released a yawn and stood up, looking around.

"Where's Lila?" Asked Nathaniel himself after seeing she wasn't lying there next to him. He stood up walking up to that furniture with the TV to find a piece of paper with text in Italian.

"Oh uh..." Said Nathaniel looking at the letter, then, in the end, he saw Lila's name on there with a heart behind it. "Okay, I try to read it," Nathaniel told himself, then read the letter with a bit of a confused look.

"Hmm this here means to leave or so. And this one here means want I think. _Ciao_ means bye, duh….I'm still wondering, what she's trying to tell me"

Nathaniel kept looking at the text, then he shrieked as he found out, what it could probably mean. "Lila is leaving me!" Shouted Nathaniel shocked. "But why? What have I done?" Asked Nathaniel looking at his reflection on the TV screen.

From the corridor he heard giggling of women, then he thought that could be Lila. Nathaniel ran through the corridor and met Lila along with Alice on the stairs.

"Buon Giorno!" Greeted Alice.

"Buon Giorno Nathy" Greeted Lila pecking him on his cheeks, making him wide his eyes confused. "Come down, we brought breakfast for us"

"Uh..."

"Did you...read my letter?" Asked Lila making Nathaniel sigh.

"Why….you're….what have I done?"

"Uh nothing" Responded Lila questioningly. "You just slept while we went out for a while"

"Is that the reason you want to break up with me?" Asked Nathaniel.

"Huh?" Asked Lila raising an eye brow.

"If you meant that with the letter...Lila, I can next time set my alarm clock on, I'll go next time with you, I promise, but please don't break up with me, I...I do everything for you..."

"What are you talking about?" Asked Lila frowning her face.

"You let this letter back at your room and it said, that you wanted to break up" Responded Nathaniel and Lila took the letter.

"Let me see…." Said Lila looking at the letter. She glared at Nathaniel shaking her head, then stood next to him showing him the letter.

"Let me guess, you only understand those words here?" Asked Lila pointing at the words, earning a nod from the redhead. "And the rest you didn't understand?"

"Nope….oh….uh….you wrote something, definitely different...right?"

"I wrote Nathaniel, I left you home alone because I didn't want to wake you up. See you later, bye, kisses Lila."

"Oh…." Said Nathaniel looking embarrassed at his fiancé. "I should have asked you before"

"No worry, I just wanted to test you, if you could understand it," Told Lila. "But I didn't expect you to understand it the wrong way"

"Sorry again" Apologized Nathaniel. "I'll ask next time"

"Come on Nathaniel. I and Lila brought breakfast for us all" Told Alice getting a nod from the redhead.

"Come on" Called Lila her mate to follow her and the cousin downstairs to the dining room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Days later Nathaniel sat inside the kitchen talking with Lila's mother.

"I have the feeling, they are all trying to force me to leave Lila. They've been telling me various things. I know I should ignore this, but when Lila's away for a while, they start again"

"Maybe we should talk with them about it?"

"No, I don't want that. Then it will be worse, they will say, that I'm..."

The doorbell rang and Mrs. Rossi looked around to the entrance of the kitchen.

"Who could it be?" Asked Mrs. Rossi walking out, followed by Nathaniel and as she arrived the door got opened and Alessio stood there along with a tall young man with black hair and brown eyes.

"Look, who I met while going home, Antonio!" Said Alessio.

"Oh hello" Greeted Mrs. Rossi. "Come estai?"

"Bene" Responded Antonio and behind them appeared Lila along with Alice and Valentina, then saw Antonio there. Alice did a face palm, while Lila got angry about it.

"Look this is Nathaniel, my future son in law" Introduced Alessio him to the red head.

"You're Lila's boyfriend?" Asked Antonio looking at the Frenchman.

"Uh yes" Responded Nathaniel. "Or no actually her fiancé"

"Great" Said Antonio. "I'm Antonio, I'm her ex"

"Great….." Replied Nathaniel. "Nice to meet you…."

Lila passed between her stepfather and Antonio walking up at Nathaniel and her mother, looking back at the other two.

"What is he doing here?" Asked Lila glaring at her stepfather.

"I invited him to come and visit us" Responded Alessio. "I've met him before, as I left the work.

"Of course you did" Responded Lila ironic. "Can I talk with you in private?"

"Sure" Responded Alessio following the brunette into the house leaving the others back.

"Get in Antonio," Told Mrs. Rossi and all got in.

"So you're now Lila's new mate hein?" Asked Antonio interested.

"Yeah" Responded Nathaniel. "Why?"

"Alessio told me about it" Replied Antonio. "He told me, that she would change her religion, just to be able to marry you"

"Yeah she kind of said that"

"And you?" Asked Antonio. "Are you too religious to change your religion?"

"Uh no"

"Then why does she change?"

"Because I've had done all rituals I needed to become Jewish, she didn't want, that I would think I did this all for nothing"

"Oh, so you're that kind of guy with trust issues?"

"Uh not really trust issues, more of..."

"She grabbed herself a fool of a guy" Said Antonio with a chuckle. "I wonder, what she has seen in you?" Said Antonio, making Nathaniel frown his face turning a bit mad.

"I wonder, what she has seen in you before"

"Oh, you're jealous?" Asked Antonio.

"No, I'm not!" Responded Nathaniel back a little loud.

"But you are!" Replied the Italian back. "You're definitely jealous"

"….."

"Don't worry, I'm not really interested in her" Said Antonio. "The fact, she still looks hotter as always"

Nathaniel growled at Antonio, which glared at him entertained with the annoyance Nathaniel was getting. Lila appeared next the two, looking at Antonio.

"Do you want something to drink?" Asked Lila glaring unimpressed at the ex.

"I'd love to" Responded Antonio and Lila left the two back. Antonio rolled his eyes at Nathaniel, while twitching them and followed Lila and spoke at her in Italian.

"Ugh" Replied Nathaniel covering his face with his hands. "I need a break," Said Nathaniel walking at the door, then got stopped by Lila's mother.

" _Ragazzo_ , where are you going?" Asked Mrs. Rossi glaring at the redhead.

"Clear my mind I guess" Responded Nathaniel. "I'll be there at the Starbucks at the train station"

"Okay and please don't do anything bad Nathaniel," Told Mrs. Rossi earning a nod from the redhead, which then left the house.

"Dov'è Nathaniel?" Asked Lila showing up with two glasses of water.

In Paris, Adrien was driving home in his Seat Ateca with a shopping bag standing on the co-driver seat. Adrien whistled while he was listening to music on the radio of his car. A while later he arrived at his mansion and entered into the front entrance of the house with the car, then left the car walking back to the trunk, then passed his foot under the bumper to cause the door of the trunk to open up by itself.

"The diapers were really cheap at the store," Adrien said to himself taking two packages of diapers out of the car, then noted a brown box with the name Master Fu on it. "Huh?" Asked Adrien as he noted the box. He pulled the box at him staring at the top, which wasn't fixed together and opened it, wondering, what it was.

"Oh gosh," Said Adrien surprised as he saw, that it was Master Fu's phonograph in it, with the horn taken down. "What are his miraculouses doing here?" Asked Adrien then found a note inside it.

" _Dear Adrien, Marinette, Lila, Chloé or Nathaniel. If you read this I'm dead or I'm gone for a while and someone has to protect the miraculouses, while I'm away. So, what did I want to say….yes right, please keep this save somewhere, where no one will find it. If this lands on the wrong hands it can cause real trouble, like it was with Hawk Moth for example. If there's anything real bad going on, you can use the miraculous, but only if it is really, really urgent._

 _Stay Miraculous._

 _Greetings, Master Fu."_

"Hmm okay?" Asked Adrien himself and looked around, if someone was there. He took the box along with the diapers packages and passed his foot under the bumper's sensor again, causing the car to close the back door of the SUV.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Nathaniel sat at a bench at the rail platform phoning with somebody.

"Alright Rose, I try to talk with Lila about it. She does understand it, at least with her stepfather." Said Nathaniel looking up at the board saying EC5 to Milano. "The train must be here any minute now, then I leave Chiasso and come back home"

" _Hope you enjoyed at least the visit at the museum"_

"Yes I did," Said Nathaniel looking at a train stopping in front of it with the number EC5. "Oh, the train is already here!" Announced Nathaniel getting up, then ran to the next door, which got open, so he could get in with a few other people. "If I would miss this one, I would have to wait an hour," Said Nathaniel. Something he missed at reading the digital display of the train, was that this train didn't have Milan as the destination, it had Lugano on it, which wasn't in Italy, but in the neighbor country Switzerland.

"I'll be faster back in Milan than you can say Wiener Schnitzel"

* * *

In Paris, Adrien was in his bedroom talking with Marinette, which had put their baby Emma to sleep.

"It would be saver in give the miraculouses box to someone else" Suggested Marinette. "I'm afraid, that someone finds out about it and harms us"

"Well we could give it to one of the others, Master Fu greeted on the list" Suggested the blonde. "What about Chloé?"

"I don't know" Responded Marinette. "Why don't you ask Nathaniel or Lila?"

"They're at the moment away in Italy," Told Adrien.

"Okay" Said Marinette thinking about a solution. "Do you think, there's a chance, that Master Fu is still there at the massage shop?"

"I'm not sure about it, but if you want I could go check it out" Offered Adrien.

"Yes and maybe talk with him about it and if he's not there then we check out later when Nathaniel and Lila are back. They're only a few days there and then they come back"

"Alright, I think I'll go after diner to him. Sounds good?" Asked the blonde earning a nod from the bluenette.

Back in Milan Lila walked around the train station along with Chiara, Valentina and Alice looking for Nathaniel.

"Don't you think he could have run off?" Asked Chiara looking at Lila.

"No, he would never do that" Responded Lila looking around the place for a certain red head. "He must got lost here somewhere," Lila said looking worried.

"Then why did he left the house before and come here?" Asked Valentina.

"Mama told me, that he wanted to clean up his mind, due my stepfather's annoyance"

"But from all the guys in the world, why do you pick someone from another culture?" Asked Valentina.

"And someone, without self-confidence?" Asked Chiara. "Antonio and the others were totally better, than this Jew"

"His name is Nathaniel!" Shouted Lila staring angrily at her cousins. "And I know he's hasn't got good self-confidence as the others, but he has got better things inside him than the others will ever have!"

"What? Manners?" Asked Valentina.

"Girls just stop" Demanded Alice. "Lila loves Nathaniel, she wants him with her and that's the end. Finito. End of the story. It's her life not yours" Told Alice causing the cousins, except for Lila to roll their eyes.

Lila's phone started to ring and she took it out from her pocket, then saw a strange number.

"Is that Nathaniel?" Asked Chiara glaring at her phone.

"I don't know this number, but here on the corner stays, that it comes from Switzerland," Said Lila then accepted the call.

"Hello?" Greeted Lila.

" _Uh hi Lila it's me Nathaniel,"_ Said the voice on the other side of the phone.

"Nathaniel, where are you?" Asked Lila starting to sound worried. "We've been looking for you here in Milan and we can't find you"

" _Oh well, Lila it's a long and weird story"_

"You will tell me the story now, no matter how long it is"

" _Great, but I don't think I can explain it in two minutes. You know uh I took the train to Chiasso to visit the art museum and when I got into the train I didn't see, where I was going and….now I'm here in Switzerland with the train station security and you have to bring me my ID, I only got the train ticket and my driving license, but they need to see my ID...would kind of be nice if you could come up here to me"_ Told Nathaniel which caused Lila to laugh.

"Oh gosh Nathaniel, you're really impossible"

" _I know, I'm so sorry, could you just come up here with my documents?"_

"Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can. Tell me first, where exactly you are" Asked Lila. "Alright, don't worry, I'll be there. Bye" Said Lila turning her phone off. "He's in Lugano," Told Lila looking at the girls, which were surprised.

"Well, I wouldn't love to be on his place right now" Said Valentina.

"Yeah" Said Chiara looking at Lila looking for another phone number.

"What are you doing?" Asked Alice.

"I'm going to call Alessio" Responded Lila. "He needs to borrow me his car so that I can go as fast as possible there"

"Breaking the rules hein?" Asked Valentina wiggling her eye brows.

"I'll do it out of love, not as a lawless idiot," Said Lila setting her phone to call somebody and waited until she got attended.

In front of Master Fu's massage shop stood Adrien with the box looking into the abandoned house through the window.

"Master?" Called Adrien. "It's me Adrien. You know Cat Noir"

Adrien kept looking into the house. "I found your miraculouses in my car and also your letter, but I sort of can't keep it at home, could you just give it to somebody else?" Asked Adrien looking through the glass. A while later he shrugged his shoulders, then walked back with the box and tripped over an open lace of his shoes and fell down with the box causing it to break.

"Oh no!" Shouted Adrien as he saw all miraculouses spread around on the ground. He saw them all on the floor and took them all, putting them into his right folded arm.

"The fox miraculous, the bee, the moth, the peacock the cat noir one, ladybug's...the...what is this one?" Asked Adrien picking a pet collar like miraculous from the ground. "Is this a dog collar….miraculous?" Asked Adrien looking at it. He looked at the others on the floor, which he has never seen before and started to pick them up. "Hmm this one seems to be a snake, this one a lion, a goat….no idea, what this is supposed to be..." Said Adrien picking them all up. "Wow, they're fifteen miraculouses" Said Adrien surprised. "Where did he hide them?" Asked Adrien looking at the broken box. "Well, I better bring them back into the car, before I lose them again," Said Adrien running back to the car, leaving in a bit of grass a strange miraculous hidden there.

At the train station, Nathaniel and Lila were walking along the platform, where the people wait for the train, looking for the parking spot, where Lila had parked the car.

"I was phoning with Rose and I thought the train I saw was the one back to Milan, but I was wrong. I only read the number and didn't look for the final destination. I sort of have let myself get confused by..."

"I still can't believe, that you landed in Switzerland," Said Lila with a chuckle. "I'd expected you to land somewhere else in Italy, but not right in another country"

"I know, stop talking about it. I feel like an idiot" Said Nathaniel looking neutral at the brunette and both stopped in front of a few parked cars.

"Okay, I stop, if you guess, which car I took," Told Lila.

"You know I will get it wrong anyway"

"Come it's easy," Told Lila then the red head rolled his eyes down at the cars, then noted one of the car's plates having the initials of the diplomats of Italy.

"This Mercedes here" Responded Nathaniel looking down at the star standing in front of the hood of the vehicle.

"See, I told you," Said Lila entering into the car along with Nathaniel. Lila and Nathaniel put their seat belts on and Lila started the car and drove away from the parking spot at the road.

"Very nice," Said Nathaniel looking around the car. Lila moved her hand in front of the gear shift to open up the window over the roof, to get some air inside the German vehicle.

"By the way you owe me some money" Said Lila. "I passed through many speed cameras over 120, just to come and get you"

"Lila, you're really nuts," Said Nathaniel. "You could have had an accident...and that would be my fault"

"Just kidding"

"Urgh…."

"I did pass by a few of those cameras a bit fast, but don't sweat it. Diplomats don't have to pay for any tickets"

"Lucky you"

"It's what you got from being from a family of diplomats"

"Yeah," Said Nathaniel looking at the road, while Lila controlled the car.

"Hey uhm about my stepfather and the others...I'm sorry, for the way they have been treating you so far."

"It's fine Lila"

"No, it's not" Replied Lila. "They have to learn to respect you and my life choices. I don't want you to feel like you're having a horrible vacation here with me, just because of their actions towards us"

"I could enjoy the most of it when we were at the beach or stargazing those other few nights," Nathaniel said. "While your stepfather or you cousins were around…."

"I will try to make for you the last days here great" Lila promised placing her hand over Nathaniel's then he turned his hand around, placing his fingers between Lila's room between her fingers. Lila turned the radio on the steering wheel to listen to the songs, that were currently airing in this place.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Nathaniel and Lila were traveling by bus through Paris on their way back home.

"Rose and Juleka have been this week lonely in the lofts. They asked me if we could later after dinner join them playing some board games they found back in their house." The brown haired girl told the redhead, which sat next to her.

"Sounds fantastic" Told Nathaniel. "We used to play that when we were children"

"Well, you and the girls"

"But now you belong to us too. Or you actually already did"

"Sweet" Replied Lila leaning her chin on Nathaniel's shoulder glaring into his turquoise eyes.

In front of a house stood Rose and Juleka waiting for the bus to stop at the bus stop, which was a few meters away from their house. A bus arrived and from the middle of the bus' door left Lila and Nathaniel, both transporting their suitcases with them.

"Welcome back!" Shouted Rose giving Nathaniel a rough hug, almost picking him up, while Juleka only gave the brunette a normal one.

"Girls, how are you doing?" Asked Lila looking at both of her friends with a smile.

"It was fine, but also boring" Responded Rose. "I and Juleka spent the evenings alone, tried also to amuse ourselves with the games, but it's so boring when no one else joins"

"But we can play all four together this evening" Suggested Nathaniel.

"Great idea Nathy" Replied Lila. "We could instead of cook something, order Pizza or anything else"

"Has anyone of you tried Kebab?" Asked Rose.

"I did and it was really good" Responded Juleka.

"You did?" Asked Rose surprised. "When?"

"When you ordered Hot Dogs at that new Turkish bistro at the Louvre"

"Ah now I remember, I thought it was a taco or a burrito"

"Have you got the list of their meals?" Asked Nathaniel. "I'd like to see, what it has more"

"Sure, come I got it in my room" Responded Rose and they all followed Rose into their new house, accompanied by Lila and Nathaniel.

In the Agreste's mansion, Adrien sat inside the living room with Marinette and Mrs. Agreste watching a TV show on the large screen on the wall.

"Has the safe I ordered arrived yet?" Asked Adrien looking at Marinette and his mother.

"I think not" Responded Mrs. Agreste. "Should I ask Nathalie?"

"I gave her a few days free" Told Adrien. "Since Emma is here, she has been very helpfully to us all"

"I find she deserved it," Said Marinette. In front of their couch was a table with several magazines and books spread out including a walkie talkie like device, with which they could hear, their baby crying.

"It's my turn now," Said Mrs. Agreste standing up

"Mari look, look" Told Adrien pointing at the TV to see a guy jumping from the roof against a wall, then both started to laugh.

"That hurt!" Replied Marinette laughing at the comedy clips show on the screen. " _That's the moment Nathan knew, he fucked up"_

"Poor guy, that must hurt" Said Mrs. Agreste then the next scene appeared in the show.

"Oh whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa whoa…." Replied Adrien as he saw a basketball stand falling down on a guy, which had scored with his orange ball.

"Have you asked if Nathaniel has already come home?" Asked Marinette looking at Adrien.

"Oh yes, he did" Responded Adrien. "I send him a message and tell him about it"

"I think you can give him the safe you ordered for the miraculous too, so he has it over there protected"

"Sure bugaboo," Said Adrien while typing on the phone. "We should go on our next holidays together to Italy, to Venice." Suggested Adrien. "What do you think?"

"That would be romantic, but as long as Emma is still a baby we should go to places, where we don't have to travel in boats like in Venice, maybe Italy too, but somewhere else like….Milan"

"That is Lila and Nathaniel went," Told Adrien. "If you're interested I can ask Lila if she knows any dates for the next fashion show"

"We see that later"

"You know my father has already represented his brand there"

"I know, I know...oh and what about the proceed of your father?" Asked Marinette.

"He might get out of jail a two months before since he has been good during the time, he was in jail"

"If we knew before, he wanted to bring your mother back and that it was really him, he wouldn't now sit there in prison right now"

"Yeah I know Marinette," Said Adrien neutral. "But be happy, that Hawk Moth wasn't an even more evil guy, if it were I wouldn't even know if we were still here….or Nathaniel...or even my mom..."

"Honey let's just focus on the future now with your mother, my parents, Emma and of course later your dad. We will later be all reunited together" Comforted Marinette the blonde and pecked him on the cheeks.

Adrien's phone vibrated and then he took the phone to see a reply to his message.

"It's from Nathaniel," Told Adrien opening the message. "Hey Adrien, yes the vacation with Lila together were good, thx. I think I could find a place for them, just need to get a box or so to hide them. Will you pass by tomorrow?"

"Pass by him tomorrow with the miraculouses and tell him you will also bring the safe you got...unless it's already here tomorrow, then it's actually not necessary to go back"

"Good" Said Adrien typing back at Nathaniel, while Marinette lied herself down on the couch and got Adrien's other hand over her head to get pet.

"Yay I won again!" Shouted Rose as she beat Lila in a board game.

"I was really unlucky with the dice," Said Nathaniel. "Almost all of you passed over four dots, except for me. I always had under 4"

"You will have better luck next time Nath," Said Rose petting his shoulder.

"I'm going to bed" Said Juleka while yawning.

"Great, great I'll be taking a shower," Said Rose as she was putting all the games back into the box.

"Nice then we see us all tomorrow again?" Asked Lila and they nodded.

"I think I see you first," Said Rose with a giggle.

"I'm not that sure Rose," Said Lila glaring at Nathaniel, which grabbed two closed board games to put them away in Rose and Juleka's room.

"Oh right, he's right there with you," Rose said. "Have you two a good night" Wished Rose and walked away towards the bathroom.

"Night" Wished Lila and Rose passed by Lila, followed by Juleka and Nathaniel, which carried the gaming boxes.

"I meet you in our room," Said Lila with a wink at the redhead, which nodded at the girl. At the outside of Juleka's room, the raven-haired girl turned around and showed Nathaniel her hand with the boxes, for him to place them on top of hers.

"Come, I bring them all in, Go to Lila" Said Juleka the redhead.

"You sure don't want help?" Asked Nathaniel and she shook her head.

"No thanks" Responded Juleka walking into the room. Nathaniel made his way back to the room to meet there Lila lying on the bed in her underwear, looking at the door, where Nathaniel stood.

"Only I need to get off my clothes," Said Nathaniel and sat down on the bed in front of Lila, pulling his shirt over him, then Lila placed her hands on his shirt, helping him doing it quicker.

"Let's have a bit of fun together before we get to sleep" Said Lila embracing Nathaniel from behind and leaning her cheek on his face.

"Uh I don't know….what about the girls?" Asked Nathaniel, making Lila giggle.

"It's only you and me Nathy"

"I know, but about the privacy…" Asked Nathaniel getting pecks on his face.

"We do this" Said Lila walking up at the door, closing it.

"Uh"

"Come on Nathy" Pleaded Lila glaring into his eyes, while Nathaniel rolled his eyes to the side with a smirk.

"Alright," Said Nathaniel poking Lila's nose with his, making her giggle. Nathaniel lied back down with Lila over him and both started to smooch lovingly, while rolling around on the bed covers, making it look messy with the wrinkles the duvet had got.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

A few weeks later after Lila and co. have started to work again Lila was in the restrooms along with Rose. Rose stood in front of the lavatories looking at the other toilets, where Lila was.

"And what is it Lila, what is it, what is it?" Asked Rose curiously while the brunette hang inside the little cabin.

"Wait for it….It's….." Said Lila making Rose open her eyes more, feeling curious about the moment. "Positive!"

"Yay!" Shouted Rose and Lila pulled the toilet flush, then left the toilet running into Rose's arms. "I'm pregnant, yes I'm pregnant!"

"Eep! Congratulations Lila!" Wished the blonde petting the Italian woman's back. "How many weeks?"

"Three weeks"

"Woohoo!" Shouted Rose. "Nathaniel will be so excited"

"Finally my dream can become true about becoming a mother" Said Lila holding her hands in front of her heart. "Last time on vacation you had to see him with Giovanni. He had enjoyed playing with him and bringing him to bed, I...he going to be a wonderful father"

"He will definitely, you will also be a great mother and you two got your parents or me and Juleka to help"

"Yeah I know," Said Lila giving her another hug.

"Finally you got the bun in the oven" Said Rose with a giggle.

"You mean the tomato" Corrected Lila making Rose laugh.

"Or that"

"Man I wish Trixx could be here and be present here. She would have love to know it"

"Maybe you will see her one day again"

"Who knows" Replied Lila.

Meanwhile, near Master Fu's shop, there was a guy walking a dog, which sniffed the ground looking for a certain place to mark its territory. The dog found something in the middle of the grass and took it in his mouth.

"What is this?" Asked the man looking down at the dog's mouth and took it out. It was a gray ring with the head of a bull on it. The man glared at the ring and put it back into his trousers. "Looks very interesting, I'm wondering, if this is silver or platinum," Said the man to himself and kept making his trip with his small dog.

Adrien stood in front of a door of an apartment, waiting until it got open. The door got open and Alix stood there while drinking an energy drink.

"Yo" Greeted Alix. "Looking for Kim or for someone else?"

"For Nathaniel," Told Adrien and she nodded.

"Hey Nath, it's Adrien" Shouted Alix walking the corridor along up to his and Lila's bed room.

"I'm coming" Responded Nathaniel, which sat on a desk drawing something on a booklet. He stood up and left the room, walking to the entrance, where the blonde baker stood. "Hey" Greeted Nathaniel.

"Hey uh did you hide the miraculouses good?" Asked Adrien and Nathaniel nodded.

"They're under my bed" Responded Nathaniel. "In a box"

"Great, cause I got the safe now and you just need to program that to work"

"Okay and have you got it here?" Asked the red head.

"It's down in my car, I will take it up," Said Adrien and went the stairs down, passing by Lila.

"Good afternoon" Greeted Adrien.

"Good afternoon Adrien" Greeted Lila and stopped by in front of her fiancé.

"Does he need something?" Asked Lila.

"He's bringing a safe to us, because of the miraculouses," Told Nathaniel.

"That's great," Said Lila entering into the corridor, followed by Nathaniel, which did his way back into the room.

Later as Adrien was gone Nathaniel was still drawing a comic, he was doing before and from the other side of the room appeared a paper plane flying across the room and landing inside of his hair.

"Huh?" Asked Nathaniel taking the sheet of his hair while opening it to look at it.

" _The bun is in the oven :-) "_ Was written on the paper, the red head read.

"The bun...oh she made bread," Said Nathaniel leaving the room, walking straight to the kitchen to catch the brunette sitting on a chair while reading a women magazine. Lila observed Nathaniel walking to the oven and look into the room, where the bun was supposed to be.

"Huh?" Replied Nathaniel. "Where's the bun?" Asked Nathaniel confused, earning a small giggle from the brunette. "Did you sent me before that note with the bun in the oven?" Asked Nathaniel earning a nod from the coconut head.

"But there's no bread in the oven"

"Maybe...I'm talking about another oven," Said Lila wiggling with her right eyebrow. Nathaniel thought for a little bit, then suddenly he realized, what she meant.

"You're pregnant?" Asked Nathaniel earning a nod from the brunette, which smiled nearly euphoric. "You're pregnant, you're pregnant!" Shouted Nathaniel giving Lila a long hug. "That's great, finally I'm going to be a daddy!"

"Yes, you are Nathy" Replied Lila placing her arms behind his back, while getting a bit emotional about his reaction. "We are going to be parents"

"Congratulations you two!" Wished Rose entering into the room, followed by Juleka, Alix and Kim.

"You are already going to have a child, that's amazing Lila," Said Lila petting the tall girl on the shoulder.

"Yeah" Agreed Kim and hit Nathaniel on his back. "Great job Nath," Said Kim and Nathaniel passed his hand behind his neck embarrassed.

"You guys have to pay for us a drink," Told Alix. "Or what about the diner, maybe Mexican, Chinese?"

"We could," Said Lila. "But can we wait for Myléne and Ivan to come home?"

"I can call them and tell them to meet us all at the location" Suggested Alix and the brunette nodded.

"Deal" Agreed Lila.

"Well, If you excuse me, I'm going to take a shower, before I get going" Said Kim.

"Hey, I'm going to take a shower first!" Said Alix walking behind her boyfriend.

"The first there will get to shower first!" Announced Kim and ran off along with Alix.

"You guys know, that we have three showers around the house?" Said Lila observing the others running away.

"Well, then I can go and take a shower" Said Rose looking at the others.

"I might go later, you can go first," Said Nathaniel and Rose nodded, then left the room leaving the girls back.

Under a bridge in Paris stood a guy staring at a bull-like kwami, which floated in front of him chatting.

"Is there a way, that I bring back my dog Rocky back?" Asked the man glaring at the kwami with the ivory made horns.

"There is this only way" Responded the kwami. "You have to get the miraculouses of Ladybug and Cat Noir"

"You mean a ring like this?" Asked the man showing the kwami the ring on his middle finger.

"Exactly, except Ladybug has earrings instead of a ring"

And where exactly can I find them?" Asked the man.

"Since the master isn't here anymore, someone else must have kept the miraculouses. Maybe one of the previous miraculous holders"

"I need this thing, I want my dog back," Said the man frustrated.

"Well, then we have to look for them somehow and explain them our situation" Suggested the kwami and the man nodded. "I suggest you transform into a superhero with my help, so we can travel faster, than without it." Proposed the ox kwami and the man nodded.

"Boi, hit them with the horns!" Shouted the man activating his miraculous and transforming into an ox themed superhero.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

At night Nathaniel and Lila were both sleeping in their bed. On the night table next to Nathaniel's side his phone light turned on while vibrating. Nathaniel opened his eyes and took the phone and saw a few messages of Adrien Agreste.

" _Get out and bring the Cat Noir and your miraculous"_

" _Paris is in danger"_

" _Some evil miraculous holder is terrorizing people around Paris"_

" _Wake up Nathaniel"_

"Why does this have to happen" Asked Nathaniel himself and stood up. He took his phone and walked to a closet inside his room, opening the door, then turned the light of the phone on to look for the safe of the miraculous. He found the black safe and gave his PIN into the mechanism, unlocking the door, so that Nathaniel could open it.

"There's the black ring and my peacock brooch," Said Nathaniel then he turned around and walked against a person standing behind him in the dark.

"Whoa….." Mumbled Nathaniel, while someone covered his mouth in the darkness.

"Psst don't worry it's me Adrien," Told the blonde in the dark.

"How did you get in here?" Asked Nathaniel quietly.

"Your butler let me in" Responded Adrien.

"I don't have a butler.

"I know," Said Adrien with a chuckle. "Someone forgot to lock the door of the entrance"

"Okay here take the ring and let's transform down at the outside" Suggested Nathaniel, earning a nod from the blonde and he ran off, followed by Nathaniel, which stopped at the door, looking back at Lila.

"Come, we don't have much time," Said Adrien pulling Nathaniel behind him leaving the brunette back in bed.

"You just have to put it on and our kwamis get back," Told Adrien while sticking the ring in his finger, while Nathaniel looked around on his boxers, where to put it.

"Uh, can you borrow me your jacket?" Asked Nathaniel and Adrien threw the jacket at Nathaniel, which then put it on and placed the brooch on the left side of the jacket. Both miraculouses got active, freeing the kwamis from it and appearing in front of the holder's faces.

"Plagg!" Greeted Adrien happy.

"Ugh" Yawned Plagg, then recognized Adrien. "What have you messed up boy?" Asked Plagg, making Adrien frown his face.

"Typical"

"Hi Dusuu" Greeted Nathaniel the blue kwami. "We have to fight an evil miraculous holder"

"Great" Said Dusuu.

"Not again" Sighed Plagg.

"Don't worry, it won't take long, only get the other miraculous back, hide it in the safe and we're done" Explained Adrien the cat like kwami.

"Good" Said Plagg. "Let's do this then"

"Plagg, Claws out!"

"Dusuu, Feathers out!"

Inside the bedroom, Lila heard two male voices yelling out of fun and she opened her eyes. She glared at the window seeing two shadows passing by the window and appearing on the roof running over them towards the Eiffel Tower.

"What was that?" Asked Lila then turned around expecting to see her fiancé lying there, but instead, the bed was empty, only the bed cover pulled down.

"Nathy?" Asked Lila looking around. "Nathaniel" Called Lila then turned the lamp of her night table on and saw the closet open including the safe with the miraculouses.

"No is Paris in danger again?" Asked Lila and picked up from the night table of Nathaniel his phone and saw Adrien's messages. "It is!" Shouted Lila jumping off the bed and ran at the closet then looked for a certain miraculous and she took a necklace with a fox tail on its end. She put the miraculous on her neck, then a spirit like creature appeared in front of her sleeping, then woke up after the miraculous got active.

"Trixx!"

"Ugh" Yawned Trixx while massaging her eye lids from the nap. "Lila?"

"Trixx, Paris is in danger and we need to go and help Swift and Cat Noir"

"What happened this time?" Asked Trixx. "Oh did another miraculous get in the wrong hands?"

"Maybe, I don't know, but I don't want Nathaniel to fight there without me. I don't want to lose him or worse..."

"Alright, you know, what you have to say" Told Trixx and Lila nodded.

"Trixx, Fangs out!" Shouted Lila transforming into Volpina, the Italian vixen heroine, she was before in her younger age.

Volpina went to the window, opening it up and glared at the Eiffel Tower, where the other superheroes were.

"Come on Lila you can do it" Said Volpina to herself, then took off in the air flying up in the sky, leaving her house.

Down under the Eiffel Tower Cat Noir fought with a darkly dressed villain with a tail and a baton with a bull horn like ending with two sharp teeth.

"Hey nice fork, are you a farmer?" Asked Cat Noir and defended himself from getting hit by the villain's weapon.

"Swift, I hope you know, what you're doing" Said Cat Noir rolling his iris up at the Eiffel Tower to see Swift climbing the Eiffel Tower.

"I hope so," Said Swift climbing the Eiffel Tower up. "Man I don't know, how to do superhero stuff again, I had it only done once or twice and I wasn't as good as the others," Said Swift to himself walking up.

"Give me the Cat Noir and the Ladybug miraculous and I'll leave you and the others in peace," Told the ox miraculous.

"Depends, what do you want to do?" Asked Cat Noir. "I can't just borrow it, someone I just met or that destroys things in Paris"

"Yes, of course, you can," Told the villain and hit Cat Noir with his pitchfork down and stuck the fork between Cat Noir's neck, with the sharp points standing two centimeters away from his throat.

"Whoa" Replied Cat Noir shocked.

"Now give me your ring" Demanded the villain and suddenly the villain got hit by Swift flying by with his fan, landing on top of his chest.

"Leave my friend in peace!" Demanded Swift, then the villain grabbed Swift's legs, causing him to fall on the villain's feet, then he kicked the peacock holder down on the ground near Cat Noir. The villain stood up and took Swift's fans and walked towards the two heroes on the ground.

"So, what can I do with these fans?" Asked the villain looking down at Swift. He started to use the smallest fan as a normal fan shaking it in front of himself to make a bit of wind for himself.

"That's not how it works" Said Swift trying to stand up, but got the villain's feet on his chest, causing him to lie back down again.

"Then how does it?" Asked the villain looking around the fan and noted how sharp the edge of the fan was, the realized, what it might do. "Oh, I think I know it now," Said the villain lifting the fan up in the air.

"Oh oh," Said Cat Noir looking at the villain, making Swift gulp, by looking at the villain. From the sky appeared Volpina, landing in front of Cat Noir, surprising all the three around her.

"Volpina!" Called Swift surprised. "You're here!"

"But she won't anymore," Said the villain glaring at her, while she growled at the guy, giving him a death glance.

"I wouldn't threat here, IIWY." Said Cat Noir making the villain raise his left eye brow and he saw Volpina taking a deep breath filling her chest with air, then she released her ultra sonic scream, making the villain fly away into the champs de mars behind the trees.

"Well done" Said Cat Noir and Swift stood up to take the pitchfork away from Cat Noir, helping him stand up.

"Come we need to find this guy," Said Cat Noir holding the pitchfork, which ended up disappearing from hi hand. "Or not"

"So this means, we have to fight this guy another time to get his miraculous" Said Swift looking at the cat miraculous holder.

"Yeah most likely," Said Cat Noir.

"Cat why did you call Nathaniel to help you fight with this guy?" Asked Volpina staring upset at the blonde.

"He was alone, we could have handled this guy without any problem, we just uhm...didn't have Ladybug or someone, who….could guide us better you know" Said Cat chuckling a bit embarrassed.

"Listen Adrien, I'm now pregnant and I and Nathan are expecting our first child and I don't want, that something happens to him. I don't want to have to raise my child alone" Told Volpina surprising the cat. "Can you next time call others to help?" Asked Volpina.

"I didn't take Marinette, because of Emma and I didn't ask my mother, because Nathaniel had the peacock miraculous and he had also them all in the closet, so I didn't have to waste much time in going back and forth"

"Hey uh sorry for interrupting you two, but tomorrow we all gotta go to work and we need all to get some sleep, let's finish the talk tomorrow" Suggested Swift.

"I'm fine with it," Said Cat Noir taking his staff, then jumped off at the bridge, heading towards the trocadero.

"Lila?" Asked Swift looking at Volpina. "Are you angry at me, because of this?"

"Just a bit" Responded Volpina. "You're fine, nobody's hurt and that's what matters" Said Volpina. "But please tell me next time, that you're going to fight a villain, okay?"

"Sure my kit," Said Swift, starting to laugh at what he said at Volpina.

"You're an idiot" Said Volpina chuckling at Swift, then embraced him pecking him on the lips. "Let's go home," Told Volpina leaning her forehead on his, then earned another short kiss of the red head on her lips, the nodded in agreement.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The next morning Nathaniel was still sleeping alone on the bed, while the kwamis lied down under his feet sleeping. The orange kwami lifted it's ear as she heard some strange noise coming from the bathroom, making her lift her head and open her eyes.

"What's that sound?" Asked the fox creature looking out of the room to see, if there was something. She looked at the bed to only see Dusuu's holder lying back there. Trixx took off in the air, then flew out of the room, crossing the corridor of the loft and saw an open door of a bathroom and saw Lila in front of the toilet seat, puking into the bowl.

"Oh no, Lila!" Shouted Trixx and flew back into the bedroom, landing on Nathaniel's back, shrieking him.

"Ahhh I'm awake!….huh?" Replied Nathaniel looking at Trixx floating over him, glaring with a sad face at him.

"Lila is there on the toilet and there's some weird slime coming out of her mouth"

"What?" Asked Nathaniel and ran towards the bathroom, followed by Trixx and Dusuu.

Inside the bathroom Lila was still in front of the toilet, breathing a bit exhausted due to the activity of her stomach bringing the barf up from before.

"Lila are you alright?" Asked Nathaniel.

"She isn't dying or anything. She's sick" Said Dusuu at Trixx, causing her to smile abashed.

"Oh you're puking?" Questioned Nathaniel and went on his knees next to her, placing his arm behind her. "You alright?"

"Morning nauseous" Responded Lila. "That will happen a lot during the pregnancy"

"She's pregnant?" Asked Trixx surprised. Lila nodded, then started to cough and puke a bit again.

"Yes, she is" Responded Nathaniel looking at the fox kwami.

"Aww congratulations" Wished Trixx landing on Lila's back while petting her on it. "Your dream is finally about to come true"

"And yours already is right?" Asked Dusuu looking at the redhead.

"There are still a few more things, like having an own house and all, but yes it is," Said Nathaniel and Lila pushed the water of the toilet, then got helped by Nathaniel standing up.

"I feel dizzy," Told the brunette her fiance.

"Maybe you should drink a tee" Suggested Nathaniel.

"I call my mother and ask her how she handled it when she was pregnant"

"Okay good idea" Responded Nathaniel and accompanied Lila out of the bathroom. "Come I accompany you out"

The two kwamis observed Lila and Nathaniel walking out of the bathroom, then sat down on the lavatory.

"Can she actually transform, while she's pregnant?" Asked Trixx looking at Dusuu. "Is it very dangerous for her or her baby, when she's fighting during the pregnancy?"

"The suits are indestructible, but I suggest you and her, that you shouldn't transform around the third month when her belly starts to grow." Responded the blue kwami. "Even if she says no, just don't obey her, just keep both save during that long period"

"Alright" Responded Trixx. "You know yesterday Lila talked with me about last night, because of the fight at the Eiffel Tower with the ox miraculous holder."

"Yeah"

"She said, she doesn't want to lose Nathaniel and she would do everything to keep him and her family save"

"Tell her you know that, but she has to keep herself safe too. As long as Cat Noir, Ladybug and Nathaniel work all good together."

"Sure" Said Trixx and left the bathroom, making her way to the kitchen, where Lila sat waiting for someone to accept her phone call, while the redhead was inside the kitchen, warming up water inside a cup.

 **Sorry, I had no idea what to write and to do school and working late shifts I didn't have much time and motivation to keep writing.** **Hopefully, the next weeks, while I go on vacation I got more time to write and might bring a few more chapters. Hopefully.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

A few weeks later, Nathaniel stood in front of a flower shop near the train station, waiting for the saleswoman to give him the change and his rose. He got from the woman a red rose and a few cents as the change, then left the shop following to the part, where the buses and coaches stop is.

He stood there and waited for a certain bus to arrive there, then he checked out his clock on his phone, to see how long it would take.

"16:43. Only two more minutes" Said the red head to himself and looked at a sheet he took from his pocket from his back and looked at the text smiling. While he was into that text, a white bus had arrived and changed its direction to the Parisian airport, then opened the doors for the people to walk out, including a few youngsters to ran out, making their way towards the train railways.

Nathaniel noted, that the bus was here and observed Lila getting out of the bus towards his way.  
"Hey" Greeted Nathaniel his fiance, which hugged him immediately.  
"Hey honey" Greeted Lila leaving the red head's arms, then saw the rose with the paper he held in his hands. "Is that for me?" Asked Lila rolling her eyes at him.  
"Nah, It was for the first girl, that would appear and feel interested" Responded Nathaniel sounding sarcastic.  
"Idioto," Told Lila taking both things from his hands. "I'll be that girl" Responded Lila with a wink, then unfolded the paper to read it.  
"And? Asked Nathaniel observing the Italian following the lines on the A4 sheet with her eyes, then she looked up at him, smiling.  
"We can marry, without any of us needing to change the religion?"  
"Yeah, but only by civil. There will be no priest or rabbi, that would do for us the wedding"  
"Well, that's sad, but at least we will finally get married!" Exclaimed Lila happily, while jumping on his arms.  
"Whoa" Replied Nathaniel surprised as he had to caught the girl, which got excited about the news.  
"Now we just need to organize the day and a few people to be present at our engagement."  
"So far I know, we can only bring the most important people. We just need to decide who" Told Nathaniel the brunette, which nodded in agreement with the red head.  
"We decide that later and oh by the way, since I got morning free and you only have to work in the afternoon, are you interested to go with me to the doctor as I'm going to do the ultrasound to see how the baby is growing?" Asked Lila taking the red head by his hands.  
"I'd love to" Responded Nathaniel glaring down at Lila's belly, which was now a little bit bigger due to the growing of the fruit bubble.  
"I sure won't deny it to you daddy," Told Lila with a wink and walked off along with him. "Are you interested to see the superheroes exhibition at the Louvre?"  
"Weird I was expecting, that you would like to go to the cinema with me""  
"Why not both?" Asked Lila glaring up at the redhead.  
"First the exhibition, then the movie?" Asked Nathaniel while the brunette nodded at him. "Great"  
"Then let's go" Told Lila grabbing him by his hand and leaving the bus station, passing by a person reading a journal, which then followed them with her brown eyes the couple talking.  
"What do you think, will it be? Asked Lila. "A boy or a girl?"  
"Probably a girl" Responded Nathaniel.  
"Imagine if we had twins"  
"Nah probably not, I think the 'marathon' to you, was only won by one"  
"Who knows, you're always full of surprises," Told Lila jokingly.  
"If you mean by last time I made your bed wet when I was sixteen, that wasn't wanted okay? I was sleeping and that next to you, made my hormones go crazy" Told Nathaniel making Lila laugh.  
"You're incredible Nathy, really incredible," Lila said in a sarcastic tune.  
The woman, that sat on the bench with the journal mimicked Lila's laugh while grimacing and threw the journal away. "We will see, who's the last one to laugh," Said the black haired woman glaring grumpy at the couple, which left the place.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Adrien was at the bakery of the Dupain-Cheng family making croissants filled with bacon and Camembert, while his wife and kwami were watching.  
"Can I have a bit?" Asked the black kwami observing Adrien rolling the triangle formed dough piece with the bacon and the cheese in it together, then moved the sides down, making three spirals, so that it looked like a not baked croissant.  
"You call that a croissant?" Asked Plagg glaring at the blonde.  
"It has to go first into the oven, then after that, it grows and you can finally eat it and enjoy my art de cuisine," Told Adrien looking at the two. "Right Mari?"  
"You're almost as good as my father," Said Marinette observing her husband rolling another flat dough piece with its ingredients for the croissants he's making.  
"Well he's been teaching me almost everything and giving me great ideas"  
"Yeah and this recipe you got from the internet" Said Plagg as he saw a female name on the top of the recipe."Where's the improvising?  
"We improvise one or two little things with a receipt we got, not with everything on it"  
"You're boring" Said Plagg. "I have no idea, what Marinette saw in you"  
"The same question I got about you and Tikki"  
"Touché...now finish your delicious Camembert filled croissants', cause I can't hold much longer, without having Camembert in front of me, without me having to eat it!" Shouted Plagg flying towards the croissants', but got stopped by Sabine, Marinette's mother.  
"After it is baked or your stomach will ache after it''Told Ms. Cheng, making Marinette giggle and Plagg cross his arms looking grumpy.

At the hospital, Lila sat on a bed while a nurse passed a gel over her belly. Nathaniel sat there observing the woman spreading the gel over her belly, then took a hammer-like device and looked at both.  
"Now I'm going to pass this over her belly and look for your child," Told the woman and both nodded, then looked at each other.  
"Good" Responded Lila then the doctor passed the objects over Lila's bell, while looking on the scan for any hint of a fetus. The couple glared at the screen, then Lila felt someone grabbing her hand, which was her husband. She smiled and kept looking at the screen, then they saw a strange and tiny bean-like creature on the scan.  
"Can you two see that?" Asked the nurse and Lila's smile turned big, while Nath crosses his eyes trying to figure out, what he sees. "Here Mr. Kurtzberg" Pointed the woman with her finger. "It's a fetus and she or he seems to be in a good process."  
"Look Nath, there's the umbilical cord hanging down on it's belly"  
"Cute"  
"Are we able to hear the heart beat yet?" Asked Lila and the nurse shook her head.  
"No, but in a few months you will be able and I can play it live to you"  
"Amazing" Replied Lila looking at Nathaniel, which leaned his forehead on hers.  
"Are you interested into buying a screenshot if it?" Asked the black haired nurse. "They're only 2.99€"  
"Why not?" Replied Lila glaring at Nathaniel, which agreed with his fiance.  
"So I have sent it to the administration, there we can go and get the photo, then pay for it too"  
"Sure we could go"  
"Please Follow me Mister" Demanded the nurse and Nathaniel followed the nurse, leaving Lila back on the seat, which kept looking at the screen with the baby, which is been involving inside her.  
At the entrance, someone sneaked him wearing a black hoodie, while having her head covered and approached herself near at Lila. Lila kept glaring at the screen, then felt, that someone was standing behind her. The person took the pillow from behind Lila's back and waited for a moment, then suddenly Lila spoke.  
"Did you forget your wallet Nathy?" Asked Lila, then the person responded at her.  
"I'm not your Nathy!" Responded that person shrieking Lila, then she turned around at the dark-dressed person and the person covered Lila's whole face with the pillow, hard, trying to suffocate her.

"Hmmmmmmmm!" Mumbled Lila, while trying to push the arms off the other person.  
"Shhhh shut up" Demanded the person as Lila started to slowly back her arms off.  
"Good"  
"Lila!" Shouted a voice and it was Nathaniel running and pushing the person, along with the pillow off Lila, then Lila could breath normally again, but now more shocked due to the situation.  
"Mrs. Kurtzberg, are you alright?" Asked the nurse looking at her along with Nathaniel and the brunette nodded then embraced the redhead, feeling panicked from it. The nurse ran at the door to see, if the person was already gone, which sadly was true.  
"I'm here Lila, don't worry" Told Nathaniel petting the head of Lila, calming her down.  
"Thank god, you came back," Said Lila and the nurse came back.  
"I couldn't see, where the person ran, but I'm calling the head director to inform him about it," Told the nurse taking the phone and typing a short number on it.  
"Alright" Agreed Nathaniel. "Shall we go to the police?" Asked Nathaniel and Lila looked back at the entrance of the room, then back to him again.  
"I just want to find out, who wanted to do this to me," Told Lila looking a bit anxious at the red head, which nodded at the brunette.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

In the evening Lila was home sitting on a couch along with Juleka and Kim, talking all about what had happened at the hospital.  
"The police officer asked me questions if I had been in a bad term with someone if I did something wrong and other questions. I answered them all, but I don't know, who would want to see me dead"  
"Maybe that one guy, who fought last time with you back there with Nath and Adrien at the Eiffel Tower?" Suggested Kim and Lila shook her head.  
"No, that's impossible" Responded Lila. "There was no way, that we could have found out, each other's identities"  
"Weird" Said Kim. "What about Ana, that girl, that tried to get Nathaniel and you to break up?"  
"I haven't seen her for a long time, but if she still wanted to, I'd think, she could have started long before"  
"You could tell the cops to investigate on her and tell them it" Suggested Juleka.  
"Yeah and then while I'm on it, I could also tell, that my stepfather and my cousins tried to separate me from Nathaniel too and put together with one of my exes"  
"Okay, okay Lila sorry I'm just trying to help you"  
"I'm sorry Juleka, I didn't mean to hurt you," Told Lila holding the raven-haired girl on the shoulder. "I'm so pissed of about, what happened to me back there..."  
"It's fine" Replied Juleka.  
"Listen, I've gotta go to the gym, but I keep my eyes open on any strange thing," Said Kim taking his sport back and walked away from the girls. "See ya"  
"Bye Kim"  
"See you later," Said Lila as the Vietnamese left the loft, then she exchanged the look at Juleka. "Hey girl, how are you and Rose doing?" Asked the brunette looking at the raven-haired girl.  
"We are doing good" Responded Juleka.  
"That's great to hear"  
"Hey uh now, that we're alone. Can I ask you a question?" Asked the black haired girl and her friend nodded.  
"Sure, what's on your mind?"  
"You know, what do you think would Rose say if I would ask her...if she would marry me." Asked Juleka. "What would she say?" Asked Juleka, making Lila smile and hug the girl.  
"She would say yes Juleka!" Replied the Italian girl. "That's definitely, what she's going to say"  
"I hope you're right Lila"  
"Don't worry, if my Nathy could do that, you can do that too!"  
"Great, I'll try that" Told Juleka and Lila embraced the girl while petting her on the shoulder.  
"Look since the others are all out, are you interested to..." Said Lila taking her phone out and looking at the screen, that she had a push message about an Akuma attack. "Akuma attack?" Asked Lila surprised looking at the message on the phone, then opened it to see more information. "Strange evil ox-like miraculous holder"  
"The same from last time?" Asked Juleka and the brunette nodded.  
"Yeah, listen I'll gotta go," Told Lila standing up and walking up into her room. "Trixx we gotta go"  
"Lila, you're pregnant you can't go now," Told Trixx. "You could harm your baby"  
"Didn't you first say, the suit protected me and him from getting hurt?"  
"Yes, but from a spontaneous abort it can't"  
"But now, who's going to save Paris?" Asked Lila and Trixx thought for a while.

At the Trocadero hang the evil miraculous holder holding a civilian tight against a tree with his pit fork, looking angrily at it.

"Do you think, that's a nice thing to do?" Asked the ox miraculous holder. "Filling a meatball with rat poison and a sharp razor blade to feed it to random dogs here at the park? Do you know, how many of them are now at the hospital? Do you know, how many dogs died, because of a stupid animal hater like you doing this!?"  
"Look who's here?" Said a voice, which caught both their attention, then saw Cat Noir and a blonde Ladybug standing there.  
"Ladybug!" Shouted the civilian. "Did you color your hair?"  
"Uh...we're all...that's provisional."  
"Uh okay..."  
"Look I know you two got a problem, why don't we all just sit down and have all a chit chat?"  
"Yeah great idea," Said the ox holder taking the fork off the civilian and pointed at Cat Noir. "So what is your idea?" Asked the guy.  
"We arrest that guy for doing all this stuff to all those dogs and you give me your miraculous" Told Cat Noir, then watched the civilian running away.  
"Mom look!" Told Cat Noir and the blonde Ladybug threw her yo-yo hitting the guy on the head, making him fall down.  
"Ops" Replied Ladybug, then ran at him.  
"Tie him up!" Demanded Cat Noir, then got hit by the guy's hand in the face. "Hey!" Shouted Cat Noir making a backward salto while taking his baton out, getting ready to fight.  
"Wanna dance?" Asked Cat, then the villain started to use his pitchfork as a sword to fence with Cat Noir, while Ladybug observed him while tying up the villain.  
"Watch out for the sharp ends of his fork" Told Ladybug making him groan.  
"Mom!?" Responded Cat Noir at her, then kicked the pitchfork away from the villain. As the villain ran behind his weapon, Cat kicked him on the butt, making him fall down in front of his mother.  
"Take his ring there on the left hand" Demanded Cat Noir and his mother went down on her knees to take the guy's hand, to remove his ring, causing him to destransform in front of them.  
"Finally done" Said Cat Noir and the guy, that was behind the mask sat down, looking sad.  
"Why are there bad people in this world?" Asked the previous miraculous holder, then Cat Noir sat next to the young man and placed his arm around him.  
"Yeah, well not all people are the same and..." Said Cat Noir then from above the trees appeared Swift, flying with his fan and landing in the middle of the place.  
"I'm here, I'm...seriously?!" Asked Swift as he saw everyone was caught by the Agreste's then he crossed his arms.  
"You're still great buddy" Complimented Cat Noir.  
"You know it's not that' it's my boss. If he finds out I skipped the work I'm going to get fired" Said Swift looking at Adrien.  
"Oh sorry," Said Adrien. "The fight actually was pretty short, we didn't have to do much effort to get him"  
"Okay," Said Swift and Cat Noir gave Swift the ring of the ox, then Swift observed it with his eyes.  
"An ox or is it a bull?" Asked Swift and the Cat miraculous holder shrugged his shoulders. "So uhm I'm going back at work, do you need anything or..."  
"Go boy, we don't want you to lose your job," Told Mrs. Agreste and Swift nodded and ran off, across the champs de mars, leaving the others back.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

At an electronic store was Nathaniel explaining a guy a sheet, that he held in the middle of the store.

"If you say, that your laptop's problem was the fan, that wasn't cooling the device correctly, that's not a software problem, that's a hardware problem. A software is any kind of program inside the laptop, hardware anything on the laptop's body, like that fan" Told Nathaniel the guy.

So technically, the others are trying to fool me, so that I have to pay a lot for something, that's not even necessary?"  
"If I were you, I would go to the customer service and explain them the situation and they should fix that problem, cause if your laptop still has its guarantee, they should fix the fan for free"  
"Great, I'll be going right now!" Said the guy." Thank you so much man!"  
"No problem," Said Nathaniel seeing the guy walking off.  
Nathaniel walked along the store and went to a computer, which belonged to the staff of it and checked something on there. An elder guy with a suit passed by Nathaniel stopping next to him, glaring at him.  
"Kurtzberg!" Shouted the man scaring him. "I need you to change the prices of the phone accessories, they're supposed to be for 30% off"  
"Alright boss, I'm on it," Said Nathaniel, while pressing the L and the CTRL button on the computer to lock it up again. The boss left and Nathaniel opened a drawer under the computer to take a labeling machine out, then walked along the corridor again, then passed into a corridor with phones, walking to the end of the place, where there was a metallic shelf filled with phone cases and other materials and Nathaniel changed the prices on the device.  
Another staff appeared by at Nathaniel, watching him work.  
"How're you doing?" Asked the guy. "You gotta do Jean's work, which he was supposed to do?"  
"No idea from who it is, but it was, what Mr. Renard told me to do"  
"Yeah, that's definitely from Jean" Explained the work pal of Nathaniel. "Whoa, what a nice girl," Said the guy walking behind Nathaniel, which glared up at him.  
"Is that how you're trying to get her?" Asked Nathaniel.  
"You think that you're better?" Asked the guy jokingly. "Not everyone is that lucky to get married to the daughter of a diplomat like you did"  
"Well, I'm actually glad it happened," Said Nathaniel fixing the prize on the device.  
A black haired woman walked behind Nathaniel, then stopped to look down at him. She grinned and went down, whispering into his ear.  
"You look hot in that shirt," Said the woman and Nathaniel wide his eyes shocked as he heard the voice of the female. The redhead turned his head back, then saw, that the black haired girl behind her wasn't Lila or anyone else he knows good. It was Ana, the girl, that had tried to convince Nathaniel to be something he wasn't.  
"Not you" Sighed Nathaniel as he had recognized her face. "What do you want?"  
"Just wanted to see, if you guys got headphones" Replied Ana glaring at Nathaniel, following him with her eyes. "But as I see, they got also you working here, handsome"  
"Don't call me handsome" Hissed Nathaniel back. "I and Lila are about to marry and further we're becoming parents and we don't want you to ruin our lives again like you tried back in school"  
"But you are handsome" Said Ana blocking Nathaniel from walking away from her. "Doesn't Lila tell you that?" Asked Ana making Nathaniel frown his face.  
"She does it enough, stop stalking me and her!" Demanded Nathaniel angry.  
"Does she also give you enough attention or does she let you do certain things like you know..." Asked Ana grabbing Nathaniel's hand pulling it towards her chest, but Nathaniel took it away from her in a harsh way.  
"Stop it!'' Shouted Nathaniel. "Just get out of here and stop annoying me!"  
"Lila is going to pay" Said Ana. "She doesn't deserve to be with someone like you"  
"And you don't deserve to be with me. I'm with Lila and that's it! She's the one I love and with who I want to spend the rest of my life. Put this into your mind!" Shouted Nathaniel angry at Ana, then Mr. Renard appeared by them and grabbed Nathaniel on his shoulder.  
"Kurtzberg, what are you doing!?" Exclaimed Nathaniel's boss angry. Nathaniel got nervous as his boss appeared, then tried to talk.  
"She...she...was..."  
"Sir he started to yell at me for no reason. He wanted to touch me, but I didn't want to" Said Ana faking tears to Nathaniel's boss, which glared at Nathaniel, which couldn't believe at what the Portuguese girl was doing.  
"I never touched you, stop playing innocent, you're the..."  
"Kurtzberg!"  
"But she..."  
"YOU'RE FIRED!" Shouted the boss, shrieking Nathaniel.  
"But she didn't even prove it happened, why..." Asked Nathaniel and his boss ripped Nathaniel's name from his shirt, throwing it in the ground.  
"She's crying, god damn it! You have twenty minutes to take all your stuff and move your ass out of here!" Yelled Mr. Renard at Nathaniel, which then walked off, disappointed of what just happened due to Lila's ex-best friend.

At the loft, where Lila and Co. life she sat on the couch watching a serie on Netflix along with her kwami Trixx.  
"It's that how you spend your day when everyone is at work, but you?" Asked the fox kwami looking up at the brunette.  
"Not always" Responded Lila "There are a few things I can do, when I'm alone, like reading a book, playing Wii or seeing all of Nath's drawings."  
"Oh right, he draws really good" Said Trixx earning a nod from the brunette, which then had something in mind and left the couch walking into the room of hers and Nathaniel's, after that, she got out with a booklet and showed it to the vixen kwami.

"Happy 18th anniversary Lila Rossi" Read Trixx, then lifted her magenta eyes at the Italian, which pointed at the booklet, signing the kwami to open it.  
The kwami looked at a few sketches of Lila's profile in various styles, such as chibis, anime and manga. Trixx moved to the next page and kept looking at the other sketches of Lila.  
"This was Nathaniel's birthday for my 18th birthday." Told Lila smiling at that thought. "It sounds probably unbelievable, but I loved his present more than my father's gift, which was a brand new car."  
"Aww" Said Trixx smiling lovely at Lila. "He's still the same sweetheart, just as I met you two," Said the kwami earning a nod from the girl and suddenly the door got open and it was Nathaniel, entering into the apartment, looking sad.  
"Already home?" Asked Lila looking at the red head, which came towards the couch, then threw himself down at the couch lying his head down near Lila. "Are you alright?"  
"Were your exes better, than me?" Asked Nathaniel rolling his eyes up at the girls.  
"Why are you asking me that?" Asked Lila looking down at him. "I talked with Trixx about you, you're the best thing, that has happened to me," Told Lila grabbing Nathaniel on his chin.  
"I'm going to be a bad father Lila..."  
"Nathaniel stop being so negative, you're going to be great"  
"How Lila, I can't even keep a job!"  
"What are you talking about?" Asked Lila raising her eye brow.  
"I got fired" Responded Nathaniel sad, then Lila got surprised by his response.  
"Wh...what?"  
"I lost my job. There was a problem and I got fired"  
"What exactly happened?"  
"Ana was there and somehow managed to play a victim in front of my boss, causing me to get fired"  
"She what?!"  
"My boss was also stupid, instead of checking the surveillance cameras he believed her lies and now I got no job"  
"That...that...grrr..!..."  
"Calm down Lila, remember, don't get irritated or nervous," Told Trixx passing her paws on her cheeks.  
"Right I try to"  
"I'm sorry, I tried to explain to him, what exactly happened, but he didn't want to listen to me"  
"We can talk later about it, you already told me a lot about him many times before. Can you wait?" Asked Lila and Nathaniel nodded, then got petted by Lila on his head. "Let it go, Nath"


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

At dinner time sat Nathaniel with Lila, Juleka and Rose together having dinner.  
"You know, what you could do Nath?" Asked Rose. "You could open a comic book store"  
"A comic book store?" Asked Nathaniel.  
"Yeah Nathy, you could sell there other comics, including yours" Suggested Lila. "Isn't that, what you have wanted?"  
"I did, I did, but I don't know"  
"Are you afraid, that no one will like your comics?" Asked the brunette. "Come on, they're great!"  
"That's what you say, the others probably will be different towards it."  
"Don't worry, I'll convince them to read the first ones."  
"I could read one, it's not that bad, as you think Nath. That I can already tell you"  
"Well alright, but be careful. It's drawn by hand" Told Nathaniel leaving the dinner table walking back into his room.  
"I love the meat sauce Lila. It's so delicious" Complimented Rose glaring at the brunette, which accepted the compliment with a smile.  
Nathaniel left the room with a few comics and distributed it to the girls.  
"Oh this girl looks just like you!" Mumbled Rose, while eating meat and splashing a bit of the sauce on the table, nearly hitting the comic.  
"R...r...rose" Tried Nathaniel to warn her carefully.  
"Oh Nath, I'm so sorry" Said Rose taking her serviette to clean her face up. "Is that Lila?"  
"No, they're two random characters, which were randomly created. Any real-life appearances are just pure coincidence" Told Nathaniel while the blonde girl turned a few pages to see there a character, talking with an elderly man.  
"I'm Laila Rossi, yes I am Miss Vixen, just like you said"  
"Obviously a coincidence," Said Rose looking at Nathaniel, which looked away from Rose.  
"I swear it's a coincidence," Told Nathaniel feeling embarrassed.  
"And Super Nathan" Said Juleka. "His real name is Nathanaël Kurzberg"  
"Without the T" Pointed Rose out as she looked at Juleka's comic book.  
"Nice"  
"You two are so cute together, even in comic book's you get together" Said Rose dreamy.  
"In number 65 I think, at 22 Fire Marshall joins Super Nathan's team and in 24 it's Miss Vixen" Explained Nathaniel. "Super Nathan and Fire Marshall are like brothers and Fire Marshall admires him and Miss Vixen. Both are also amazed by her. She shows a lot of girl power in their team and they work well together""  
"And that girl power made Super Nathan get attracted to" Added Lila with a wink.  
"I'd say so" Responded Nathaniel and the door bell rang, getting all to look at the door. "I'll be going?" Asked Nathaniel, which was still standing and walked towards the door, then opened it. "You got to be kidding me, right?" Asked Nathaniel and Lila looked along with the other girls at the entrance to see there Ana standing in front of the entrance.  
"Hello Nathy" Greeted Ana, making Lila growl at her. "Are you okay?"  
"I was, before I opened the door and saw you" Responded Nathaniel cold.  
"Don't be mad at me" Flirted Ana passing her hand on Nathaniel's cheek, then he grabbed it to make her stop and Lila left her seat, making her way to the two.  
"Leave my man alone!" Demanded Lila looking mad at Ana.  
"He's not your man like you're calling"  
"We're engaged, look here my wedding ring," Lila said, while showing the girl her ring finger with it.  
"Well he did a bad choice," Said Ana. "Why is he wasting his time with you, with a worthless girl like you are?" Asked Ana, while Juleka and Rose looked at each other, wondering if they shoud interrupt. From the room of Lila the kwami Trixx looked out observing the three talking all with eah other a bit louder, than usual.  
"Not that girl again" Said Trixx to herself and flew up at the top, observing the talk of them.

"Come on, she probably doesn't want to be a mother, she just got pregnant, so, that she could keep you home with her"  
"What?" Asked Lila astonished about, what Ana said.  
"What you say, doesn't even make sense." Said Nathaniel. "Why won't you leave us alone?"  
"Nathy, leave it to me," Said Lila pulling Nathaniel slowly back. "It's between her and me"  
"No Nathy, stay" Demanded Ana.  
"Hey don't call him Nathy. Nathy is my nickname for him"  
"Stop seeing him as an object"  
"Who is seeing him as an object?" Asked Lila glaring at the raven-haired girl.  
"I feel like I was seen as a dog..." Added Nathaniel being ignored by the girls.  
"You, who else"  
"For me both are, but like I said. I'm going to marry Lila, whether you like it or not"  
"Too bad, she didn't suffocate on that day, she did the ultrasound at the hospital," Said Ana walking the entrance along into the corridor, where the girls were having their dinner.  
"Who told you that?" Asked Lila walking behind the Portuguese girl.  
"It was definitely not me" Responded Nathaniel looking back at the girls, to see, what they were going to do.  
"Of course not. I was there present on that day, but no one knew that" Said Ana walking back to the exit, leaving the room.  
"She left" Said Juleka and Rose nodded.  
"Was she really there?" Asked Rose looking at Lila and Nathaniel, then Lila wide her eyes as the solution came into her mind.  
"I think she was that dark dressed person, who wanted to kill me," Told Lila glaring at Nathaniel a bit with a shocked expression.  
"Damn that girl is insane" Shouted Nathaniel out and walked back to the other housemates.  
"At least we know, that she was the one, who tried to kill her" Said Rose. "Tell it the cops and they're going to visit Ana and resolve this situation"  
"Well, I don't know, if the cops believe this or if we have to get interrogated or her" Said Lila walking up to Nathaniel to comfort him with a little hug.  
"We are witnesses, we heard her saying that, so that won't be a big problem," Said Rose looking at the young couple.  
"Thank you, Rose, you're the best," Said Lila looking at the blonde.  
"No problem" Replied the blonde back. "Come on you two, sit down and keep eating," Told Rose and the couple looked at each other then went back to their seats, to keep eating the meal, that Lila had cooked.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter** **1** **8**

Trixx sat in the bed of Lila and Nathaniel reading a comic book of Super Nathan's adventures.  
"She's much more, than just a female superheroine. She's powerful, courageous, intelligent...So are we Super Nathan...No Marshall, I mean she's amazing in a unique way...something tells me, that you got a soft spot for Miss Vixen, don't ya?...Yeah, but she probably won't feel the same way about me...sure, you two just call each other Miss Vixy and Super Nath out of the nowhere"  
"Trixx!" Called Nathaniel entering into the bedroom, to see her with the comic.  
"Uh, should I put it back?"  
"No, it's fine...did you see the brooch miraculous?" Asked Nathaniel and Trixx shook her head.  
"No" Responded Trixx. "Why?"  
"Imagine, what if I wouldn't know, where the miraculous is, though he should be there, where he was?"  
"Uh, what do you mean? Asked Trixx.  
"Well I had taken the brooch to work and then I took it back and left it there at the entrance, where the keys are. Now I passed there and saw, that it was gone"  
"Oh, I don't know. Hasn't Lila or any of the other took it?"  
"I'm not sure, maybe she placed it back into the safe" Nathaniel said walking at the closet, then checked all the miraculouses, then he did it again, starting to get anxious, then he closed the door and walked around in panic.  
"Trixx, it's not here," Said Nathaniel. "Where is it?" Asked Nathaniel and looked down under his bed.  
"Good night girls" Wished Lila walking into the room, then saw Nathaniel's legs and back looking out from under the bed, then looked at Trixx, which glared up at her miraculous holder.  
"Did he lose something?" Asked Lila and Trixx thought about her question.  
"How worse is it when a miraculous is missing?" Asked Nathaniel making Lila wide her mouth.  
"You lost your miraculous? How?" Asked Lila astonished.  
"I didn't lose it, I mean I think so, that this didn't happen. It was there, where I left our keys and a while ago I noted, that they were gone."  
"Strange," Said Lila to Nathaniel and sat down along with him.  
"We will find it," Said Trixx flying at the head of Nathaniel. "The most important thing is, we have to avoid, that it lands on the wrong hands, just like the moth miraculous did"  
"Alright"  
"Don't worry Nath, we will find it," Said Lila placing her arms around Nathaniel's neck, giving him a kiss on the check, then petted his shoulder comforting him.

On the streets walked the girl Ana, with a blue fan like brooch in her hand, looking at its form.  
"Lila's got no taste about girl's accessories," Ana said observing that object, wondering, how to put that object on. She hung it on her jacket, then in front of her appeared the kwami Duusu which took a look at her and realized, something was wrong.  
"Where is Nathaniel?" Asked Duusu. "You're not him"  
"He's home, by Lila and both of their friends" Responded Ana. "They're all a bunch of jerks"  
"You should learn to behave better. I know you were that girl to ruin Nathaniel's reputation in Lila's eyes last time at school. I was there."  
"She doesn't deserve him, I do! How can a cute guy like him like a girl like her?" Asked Ana.  
"Calm down girl, if he's already going to marry Lila and on the way to become a parent, you should finally start to accept that, if you already hadn't a long time ago"  
"No, I won't calm down, until Nathaniel is mine!"  
"If you need him, why don't you fight to get him? Haven't you even tried?"  
"Have you got an idea?" Asked Ana and Dusuu shook her head.  
"Yeah look, girl, do what I say. Take the brooch out of your jacket and bring it Nathaniel back. Tell him you found it. How does it sound?" Suggested Dusuu and the Portuguese thought about it.  
"Sounds not bad" Responded Ana thinking about it, then looked at an advertisement of the Louvre about Ladybug and Co. then she had an idea. "But I think I have a much better idea," Said Ana with a smirk, while Dusuu stared at the poster, frowning his face into sadness, understanding, what Ana's plan was.  
"Dusuu, how do I become superpowers?" Asked Ana while her smirk turned a bit more evilly.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter** **1** **9**

At the house of the Dupain-Cheng's Adrien's family were celebrating together the birthday of Mr. Dupain, the father of Marinette.  
"Happy Birthday to you!" Sang all to Tom, then applauded and he blew out the candles.  
"Wow, you blew them all out dad!" Said Marinette applauding at her father.  
"So young man, do you want to cut the cake?" Asked Mr Dupain. "After all, you're the one, who made it, so you should cut it"  
"No sir please do it for you. It's your birthday after all" Replied Adrien at his father in law, placing his hand on the shoulder.  
"Alright son, if you say so"  
"I hope you made some cheesecake or something for me" Interrupted Plagg looking at Adrien, then he got pulled down on his tail by Tikki.  
"Come, what's so bad' if you eat a bit of Adrien's cake?" Asked Tikki serious and the black kwami shook his head.  
"Nothing, I just prefer cheese more, than marzipan"  
"You know, I knew you wouldn't want to eat Tom's birthday cake, so I made you a plate full of Swiss chäschüechli," Said Marinette giving him a plate with small cakes with the smell of cheese, which made Plagg's eyes look like two round disks of Gouda.  
"Yummy" Replied Plagg taking one piece up and shove it into his mouth and devouring it down, so that his stomach was formed like the cake, he just ate.  
"Oh Plagg," Said Adrien laughing along with the others, then a phone beeped, getting a message and Marinette checked her phone.  
"It's Alya" Said Marinette. "Maybe she wants something," Said Marinette opening the message. "Uh Adrien, I think we got a problem," Said Marinette showing Adrien a video of a peacock-like villain throwing with the fan at the Louvre, cutting and breaking various statues inside the museum.  
"That isn't Nathaniel. I think someone got his miraculous" Said Adrien then he took his phone out to see a message of Nathaniel, which was sent an hour ago.  
"My miraculous got missing, I need your help to get it back."  
"Uh mom we..." Said Adrien and saw Mrs. Agreste and Tikki ready to transform.  
"Go save the city you two," Told Mr. Dupain. "It's really important"  
"Be careful you two," Told Marinette and Adrien gave his wife a kiss on her forehead, then gave her a sweet smile."I'll be"  
"Work together good two," Said Sabine earning a nod from the Agreste's.  
"Tikki, Spots on!" Shouted Mrs. Agreste transforming into Ladybug, followed by her son, but into Cat Noir.  
"Plagg, Claws out!" Shouted Adrien and Plagg levitated away from the cheesecake into the miraculous ring.  
"Nooooo!" Shouted Plagg as he disappeared in the ring of his holder.

At Nathaniel's home, he was watching TV along with Lila, Trixx and a sleepy Alix.  
"This question is so easy, it's obviously Israel" Said Nathaniel while the guy on TV was clueless.  
"Isn't there anything better to watch?" Asked Alix and stole the TV controller from the table then changed it to the news, then recognized the Louvre on TV.  
"What did they do on my dad's workplace?" Asked Alix.  
"Villain cuts valuable objects with a knife-like fan," Read Lila on TV and Nathaniel shrieked as he recognized the patterns of the villain's dress.  
"She's got my miraculous!" Exclaimed Nathaniel and got up, running into his bedroom.  
"Nathaniel, where are you going?" Asked Lila following him to catch him searching in the closet for a miraculous, then pulled out a bracelet, which was beige and he put it on and in front of him appeared a deer like kwami.  
"My name is Terry and I'm a kwami. I give you the power of protection" Told the deer, making Lila giggle.  
"So adorable" Said Lila then looked at Nathaniel. "Will you call yourself Bambi then?"  
"Lila..." Said Nathaniel embarrassed then he looked at the kwami for help. "Hey Terry look we got a problem. Someone stole the peacock miraculous and is using it for bad purposes, what o you suggest me or us to stop them, with which miraculous?"  
"I don't know, I would ask Wayzz, the turtle kwami. The only thing I can say is to use miraculouses, that is as strong as him or the ladybug and cat noir miraculous" Responded the deer kwami.  
"So we need to use the kwamis, that are on the same stage as mine, the bee, the fox or the turtle miraculous" Told Trixx.  
"Great Nath, take one of the mentioned miraculous and I'm going with you" Said Lila and Nathaniel shook his head.  
"Lila you stay here" Demanded Nathaniel. "You're pregnant and Trixx already told you, she can't protect our baby from an abort"  
"But you're not going anywhere else alone," Told Lila serious.  
"Don't worry," Said a voice at the door and it was Rose along with Juleka. "We assist him," Said Rose walking at Lila and her fiancè. "Just tell us, what to do"  
"Great, Rose you take the bee miraculous  
"Awesome Lila"  
"Juleka I think you could have the turtle miraculous. I'm not sure, what it does"  
"Okay" Responded Juleka and Lila grabbed on Trixx, petting her on the head.  
"Nathaniel will get my miraculous" Said Lila giving Nathaniel her kwami. "Take good care of each other"  
"We will Lila" Replied Trixx and Nathaniel nodded at his fiancè. Lila smiled and gave Nathaniel her necklace and the other two looked at their miraculous, then back at each other.  
"Are we good enough for this?" Asked Juleka and Rose nodded.  
"We just got to believe in us, we will make it all" Promised Rose holding Juleka's hands, making her smile.  
"Trixx, Fangs out!" Yelled Nathaniel transforming into a male fox hero, while Lila glared at him, amazed by how he looked like.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter** **20**

At the roof of the museum met all the superheroes and were having a meeting, planing about their steps.

"Well we gotta be careful with her knives, they can cut" Warned Nathaniel. "Also attacking her would be better anywhere on the arms to avoid her of throwing the knives"

"Good and are you sure, you want to go first down to talk with her about it?" Asked Cat Noir.

"Yeah since I and Lila are the problem, I try to talk with her about it and convince her to give the miraculous back." Said Nathaniel inside the fox hero costume. "See you guys later"

"See ya!" Said Cat Noir took his baton out and extended it on the side of the building. "Use my baton as a slide able pole" Demanded Cat and Ladybug and the others followed his instructions, sliding down the pole. "Now go all to the entrance, I meet you there."

Inside the museum the male fox hero ran along the corridor of the museum, looking for the villain, which was destroying the master object's around it.

"Ana!" Exclaimed Nathaniel. "Where are you?" Asked Nathaniel, then ran the rooms along entering into the exhibition of the superheroes and saw the villain cutting with the fan the stone-made tail of Volpina's tail. "Ana, I know, that's you behind that mask!"

The villain stopped hitting with the knife on the tail and looked back to see the fox guy glaring at her.

"Nathaniel, you're here," Said the peacock villain. "Where is Lila?" Asked Ana making her way up at him. "Wasn't she the real...vixen heroine?" Asked Ana staring into his angry eyes.

"Yes and I was the peacock one." Responded Nathaniel. "All changed their roles"

"You know, I preferred to fight with her, rather you handsome"

"She can't fight in that state with you," Told Nathaniel. "She could lose her baby"

"Do you think you have another chance?" Asked Ana and Nathaniel hit her with the flute, making her fall down.

"Ana take the miraculous off, you don't have to cause this chaos all, just because you want me"

Ana stood up, laughing a bit evilly and wished the dust of her suit. "If you want to have it that way..." Said Ana frowning her expression, then she hit him with her foot on his stomach down at the ground. "It will be"

"Ugh...I don't usually fight girls" Told Nathaniel sitting up and looking at the villain.

"That's good, then I can win easily"

"But that's not fair at all," Said a voice and both looked around and saw Cat Noir along with Ladybug.

"Oh, I've heard of you two" Said Ana glaring at the cat bug team. "You're Paris' first heroes"

"Yeah and ready to kick some tails" Added Cat Noir in their talk.

"So we're three against one?" Asked Ana.

"Five!" Shouted a voice and it was Rose as Queen Bee flying around the museum, followed by turtle themed super heroine running by.

"Rose be careful," Told the green superhero.

"How do I land?"Asked the bee miraculous holder flying towards the turtle miraculous holder.

"I give you a paw," Told Cat jumping up, catching Rose on her right foot.

"Ah!" Screamed Juleka, the holder of the turtle miraculous and got hit by Rose and Cat Noir.

"I'm sorry" Apologized Rose.

"No worries, could be worse"

"Has anyone else here appetite on honey?" Asked Rose and her hands suddenly released sticky honey over herself and the other two heroes.

"Why did I have to talk?" Asked Cat Noir and Ladybug loomed back along with the male fox hero.

"I did expect this to go really different," Said Nathaniel looking at Adrien's mother.

"Me too, but the fate destined us all something else," Said Ana and threw the fan towards the two and Ladybug defended herself and Nathaniel from the attack.

"Her fan works like a knife, it cuts" Explained Nathaniel.

"And it turns back at her like a boomerang" Added Ladybug.

"You know that too?"Asked Nathaniel surprised.

"I was the peacock miraculous before you"

"You were the woman that Duusu was looking for?"

"Watch out!'' Shouted Ladybug and spun her yo yo to defend Nathaniel.

"Keep calm girls, I try to get us out of here," Told Cat extending his baton and tried to push the honey of himself.

"Does it work?" Asked Rose observing the cat guy.

"Why haven't I got the chance to turn into superheroes like you? Asked Ana receiving her fan back after Nathaniel dodged it with the flute.

"You probably didn't deserve it?" Responded Nathaniel and Ladybug helped him dodging another attack of the peacock villain.

"Let me guess and this stupid Italian deserved it?!"

"Ana just stop it!" Demanded Nathaniel and he got hit by Ana's foot in his face and felt down on the ground.

"Nathaniel!" Shouted all around.

"Nooooo!" Shouted Ana coming down on her knees.

"Damn it, imagine I wouldn't be protected with the miraculous!"

"But thank god you were" Said Ana grabbing him on his face.

"Get your hands off me your psycho!" Shouted Nathaniel separating both from each other with the flute.

"Get your hands of my husband" Shouted a voice getting Ana and Nathaniel's attention. Lila stood on the end of the corridor looking at the chaos, that was there around the place.

"Lila!" All shouted happily, except for Ana and Nathaniel.

"Lila, what are you doing here?" Asked Nathaniel and stood up running towards her, but then Ana threw her fan flying over Nathaniel's fox ears, making her way to Lila.

"Lila, watch out!" Shouted Nathaniel and Cat Noir saw the fan and threw the baton towards Lila, which caught and managed to defend herself from the knives, which then flew back at Ana.

"Stupid cat!" Exclaimed Ana angry at her failure to hit Lila. Nathaniel embraced Lila lovingly after she having saved her own life.

"Lila, you're alright"

"Of course I am, you demanded me to stay at home and send the others behind Ana and mostly all have failed."

"My mom and Nathaniel are the ones, who still can fight" Told Rose, who was still stuck in her own honey. Her miraculous started to beep, making her listen to it.

"What's going to happen ?" Asked Rose.

"You're going to transform into yourself again" Responded Cat.

"Listen Ana, I know you only want me, so why don't we do take a battle together. The winner takes all?"

"A fight with you?" Asked Ana interested. "How interesting"

"Lila you can't fight with Ana, you're pregnant and Trixx already told you, you might lose our baby," Told Nathaniel grabbing her hands.

"The chances of it are low, I've asked the rabbit kwami," Told Lila. "And you know me well, I'm just like Miss Vixen, big of a troublemaker and a girl power icon"

Nathaniel rolled his eyes with a smirk. "Of course you are"

"Did I hear right, a rabbit kwami?" Asked Rose and the others around her nodded.

"So listen to me fox boy, give me my miraculous back and I'll kick her butt in the name of the Kurtzbergs"

"You're crazy," Said Nathaniel and Lila grabbed him on his collar pecking him on his lips.

"I am and you should know that" Said Lila still having her hands behind Nathaniel, then she took them away, followed by the foxtail necklace, causing Nathaniel to transform back into his civilian self.

"Be careful," Said Nathaniel observing his fiance putting the necklace on, making Trixx appear and look in shook at Lila.

"Lila no!" Said Trixx sad, making Lila chuckle.

"Lila yes" She replied back and Trixx smiled while rolling her eyes.

"There's no chance in changing her mind girl," Said Rose, which ended up transforming back into herself.

"Yes you're right" Agreed Trixx looking up at the brunette.

"Trixx, Fangs out!" Shouted Lila transforming with help of her kwami into Volpina once again.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Volpina was now ready for taking the fight with the peacock holder villain.

"Are you sure you want to take it down with me?" Asked Volpina. "I'm way more experienced, than you are"

"Show me, what you got girl" Told Volpina waving with her hand back at the girl. Ana growled and ran towards Lila raising her fan up and jumped at her. Lila spun her flute and countered the attack of the Portuguese, then kicked her on the body.

"Great!" Complimented Rose observing her friend fighting.

"Grrr" Growled Ana and started to hit on Volpina's flute, while she tried to defend herself with it and made her way away from Ana, while she kept hitting on the stick.

"You're missing all your hits girl" Told Volpina with a smirk, causing Ana to get wild and be more aggressive towards Lila, fighting more harder now.

"Wow not bad girl" Complimented Lila inside Volpina's skin, trying to keep it up with the anti-heroine.

"Watch out, what you say girl," Said Ana and managed to kick the flute staff out of Volpina's hands.

"I'll go and get it" Said Nathaniel running to the side of the room to the ground, where the flute had landed. Ana smirked and balanced her fan back in front of Volpina's face.

"Nathaniel, watch out!" Exclaimed Volpina shocked and Ana sent her fan behind Nathaniel and as Nathaniel looked back seeing the fan approaching him, Nathaniel's legs got tied by Ladybug's yo-yo pulling him away, leaving the fan to hit the wall and fly back to Ana. Volpina quickly ran on her four to grab her flute again, then as she looked back the fan flew towards her direction.

Ana smirked evilly but then shrieked as she saw Volpina breaking the wall behind her with a backward salto.

"How is this possible?!" Asked Ana angry.

"I'm specialized at flying and strength," Told Volpina. "Never knew that hun?"

"Grrr" Growled Ana and threw back her fan at Lila's direction and she hid behind the wall and looked back.

"Missed me," Told Volpina and jumped through the broken wall, walking up at Ana. Ana ran towards Volpina and hit her on her head, causing her to disappear.

"A illusion," Said Ladybug observing Ana on the ground getting more pissed, than before.

"Why can't you bitch stop for a second and let me hit you for once?!"

"Aww already giving up?" Asked Cat Noir and Ana turned her face at Cat Noir and threw the fan towards him and it passed by the honey grinding it up so that Cat could move now better. "Hey," Said Cat Noir happy and extended his baton breaking the part in front of his legs, then he tried to break the rest of the honey over him.

"It's dry now you can get out of it easier" Said Volpina looking through the arc of the room. Ana ran towards Volpina and she saw it, then ran off, while being followed by the girl.

"Help the others out of the honey, I'll deal with Miss Peafowl," Told Volpina running through the exhibitions of various pictures from the Mona Lisa to the poker playing dogs.

"So many pictures" Said Volpina. "Have you ever been in an exhibition here before?"

"I was at the superheroes exhibition before and I hated it!" Shouted Ana. "More, cause you're one of them!"

"This girl never gets tired Trixx" Said Volpina looking up to her mind.

Volpina observed the room around her then saw a shield telling about airplanes exhibition."I think I got an idea" Said Volpina turning to the left side entering into that room.

"Where is she going?" Asked Ana herself and followed the girl into the specific room, encountering various types of planes from all the centuries.

"Where are you hiding?" Asked Ana loud then walked the room along passing by a few planes of the 21th century, the last one she passed by was the French-British supersonic passenger jet the Concorde. Inside the cockpit of that plane was Volpina, which observed Ana passing by the front of the plane.

Volpina smirked and passed her tongue over her lips before she took her flute onto her mouth to play a tune.

Ana looked around then saw Volpina in front of a monoplane looking down at the front wheel of the aircraft. Ana smirked and sneaked carefully near Volpina. Ana passed with the sharp part of the fan on Volpina's head, but it ended up disappearing like the dust being blown off by the wind.

"Damn it" Replied Ana quietly, but still angry. Ana started to walk faster and looking around for the vixen heroine, then passed by a zeppelin and found Volpina climbing on the balloon of the vehicle.

"Hmm" Mumble Ana thinking about Volpina, then threw the fan at the Zeppelin and as it was hit by the fan, it split up and Volpina fell down and the fan turned back passing through Volpina's body, causing her to disappear again, cause it was another illusion too.

"Not again!" Shouted Ana then ran across the room back and stopped in front of the Concorde. Ana looked away from the Concorde at a business jet then walked near the place, where it was and looked at all the windows.

Inside the cockpit, Volpina holds her hand in front of her mouth, for a chuckle then placed her flute in front of her mouth playing a tune and make another Volpina appear in front of the Concorde. The Volpina illusion ran at Ana, which then looked back at her. The Volpina illusion took her flute and got ready to fight.

"Brave enough to fight me again foxy?" Asked Ana.

"Of course I am" Responded the illusion, making Ana raise an eyebrow.

"Wait a second" Said Ana and she moved her fan in front of the illusion, trying to scare her, but she stood there glaring at her neutrally. "Aha!" Shouted Ana and kicked the illusion in the pelvis, making the illusion disappear. "Of course it was! Come out Lila! I know you're here somewhere" Yelled Ana looking around the place.

Volpina sat inside the cockpit and thought about the current situation. "I need a better strategy" Said Volpina to herself and scratched her head with the tip of the flute then as she took it away, she pressed a random button, causing the cockpit to make a noise. "Whoa!" Shouted Volpina as she felt like something was moving.

Ana heard something and looked back at the Concorde and saw the nose of the plane being pulled up, slowly. Ana narrowed her eyes and recognized Volpina sitting there in the cockpit looking at the buttons, trying to figure out, how to stop it.

Ana smirked and threw the fan at it, hitting the mirror, shrieking Volpina. Volpina left the cockpit and jumped of the plane, running away from Ana, which followed her.

"I'm going to get you!" Yelled Ana then threw the fan at Volpina and she slapped it back with her flute, like a baseball back.

"Never" Shouted Volpina starting to get exhausted. Volpina turned next to a double-decker to the right and kept running, but then stopped as she saw, she was blocked by a wall. "Oh oh," Replied Volpina then looked back at Ana, which stopped and threw her fan at her and Volpina hit the fan with the flute back at Ana. Ana gave another try, which Volpina also countered back with success. Ana did this for a few times, while Volpina dodged them all until she let her flute slip at the dodging back to Ana, which now had the flute and the fan.

"Vaffancolo" Replied Volpina as she lost her weapon.

"Any last words?" Asked Ana glaring happy about Volpina being close to be defeated. Volpina glared at Ana's evil face expression, then suddenly the lights inside the hall went out.

"What happened?" Asked Ana, then she felt someone taking her fan and the flute away from her hands. "Hey!" Exclaimed Ana. "Give it to me back"

"What a luck I got night vision" Said Volpina.

"Yeah right!" Responded another male voice and a sound of a yo-yo being expanded and getting wrapped around Ana's feet, pulling her down on the ground.

"Great job maman," Said the male voice and the lights of the room got turned on and Ana was tied up on her legs and Cat Noir sat on her back, while Ladybug looked down at the girl, while having ski glasses with night vision on and still holding the yo-yo. Rose appeared along with Juleka, all as their civilian selves to see the others.

"You caught her Lila, great!" Said Rose excited while clapping her hands.

"Actually it was Mrs. Agreste" Corrected Volpina and Ladybug took her red with black dotted glasses up.

"No problem" Replied Ladybug and from the room appeared Nathaniel, followed by lieutenant Roger and two other police agents.

"The tied up girl over there," Said Nathaniel and Cat Noir took the girl up along with Volpina, then Ladybug retrieved the peacock miraculous off the girl, causing her to turn into the civilian self of Ana.

"What? No, you can't bring me to jail!" Exclaimed Ana and the two police officers packed Ana on her arms.

"Mademoiselle Ana, you're under arrest for attempted murder on the patient Lila Rossi," Said Roger and observed the girl being taken out by the other agents. "Thank you so much for coming back again Ladybug, Cat Noir, Volpina and the others of course too"

"No problem sir" Responded Cat Noir saluting at him.

"Now it's only need to restore everything as it was before again" Said Ladybug taking her googles away, then threw them up in the sky. "Miraculous Ladybug!" Shouted Mrs. Agreste and everything around the museum, that was destroyed got fixed and repaired.

"This power has always looked so great on TV, but now close up it's just marvelous" Said Rose leaning herself next to her girlfriend.

"Yeah" Agreed Juleka.

"Now we're done for good" Said Cat Noir looking at the others.

"Everybody good?" Asked Mrs. Agreste and Volpina gave Nathaniel a big hug.

"You're alright?" Asked Volpina.

"Me alright?" Asked Nathaniel. "I was worried, I thought you wouldn't make it, worse our b…."

"Shhh" Said Volpina holding her index finger in front of her lips. "I'm fine, nothing happened" Assured Volpina taking her offer of and Nathaniel sighed in relief.

"Thank god," Said Nathaniel embracing her fiancé again.

Juleka observed the two hugging, then looked at Rose and thought about something.

"Rose?" Called Juleka and the blonde turned her head at the raven haired. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Juleka, what's on your mind?" Asked Rose glaring up at the girl's eyes.

"Well I've had this question in my mind before" Said Juleka looking at Volpina, which observed Juleka and seem to know, what she was doing. Volpina nodded at the raven haired, which glared back at the short girl to continue. "I've been thinking about, which moment would be perfect, which day, which situation...I...I really don't know, but I know that is should be soon, cause the time passes really fast and...and we never know, what can happen"

"Yeah...uh...right..."

"Rose, I wanted to ask you, if….if you would love to get married with me?" Asked Juleka, making Rose blush.

"You really want that?" Asked Rose. "Despite the most of your family being against it?"

"I never really cared about, what they said about me or you. You're the only person, to make me feel like I belong here. Something the others couldn't"

"Aww" Said Volpina touched by it. Rose looked at Volpina, then back at her tall girlfriend.

"Yes Juleka, I will...I will be your wife" Responded Rose with a smile, then hugged her girlfriend, earning an applause of the others.

"Congratulations girls" Wished Cat Noir while applauding at them.

"Don't forget to invite us to the wedding" Said Volpina with an eye wink.

"Of course" Agreed Rose. "Listen we're going to pay you all a diner this night, anyone, who's able to come, can come" Said Rose and walked away, followed by her girlfriend.

"Come on maman, let's get back to the others, maybe tell Marinette, if she wants to come to the diner," Said Cat Noir to his mother and walked behind the other girls.

"I didn't know Juleka wanted to propose Rose" Said Nathaniel to the vixen heroine.

"She told me that a while ago, great, that she did it," Said Volpina observing the others leave.

"Definitely" Agreed Nathaniel. "Now we are the ones, closer to the espousal."

"Wish we could have a traditional one, like other couples"

"Maybe we can arrange that somehow," Said Nathaniel and Volpina shrugged her shoulders.

"Who knows"

"But you know, I got other more important things to worry about" Said Nathaniel leaning his head on Volpina's forehead, looking down at her belly. Volpina smiled and pulled Nathaniel's head up with her own.

"I sure know, what you mean" Said Volpina, then grabbed his hands and went for a long and lovely kiss with the fiancé, before they decided to leave the museum together.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

A few months later…

Outside of the Parisian metro pole there was a large landscape with various little cottages and farms spread around the place. Near a rather bit darker place, was a big and square formed building with walls connected on its back passing a couple of meters forward, having a large free space inside. On each corner it had a tower with a place, that had a few guardians to look around the place.

Down at the entrance, the door got opened and a blonde man walked out accompanied by another provisional guardian while talking with him.

"Have a good start" Wished the guardian and the blonde man observed the door behind him being closed. The man took a look around the place, seeing the nature for the first time in a long time.

"Glad to be here" Said the man, then in front of him stopped a light gray Mercedes Benz and gave a honk, getting the man's attention.

"Father!" Shouted a blonde looking out from the window from the back.

"Adrien my son!" Shouted the man and the blonde ran out of the car into the arms of his father.

"You're finally free!" Said Adrien excited then looked back at the car. "Look who's here," Said Adrien and his father looked at the other side of the car a blonde woman leaving the car. Mrs. Agreste passed behind the car's trunk, making her way up to the other two blondes, smiling a bit shyly.

"Y...you're here?" Asked Mr. Agreste looking at his life partner. "W...where have you been the last years?"

"It's a long and complicated story. I know I owe it to you as I did to our son Adrien" Mrs. Agreste explained.

"We got time for that" Said Gabriel grabbing his wife's hand. "First I want to spend some quality time with my family," Told Gabriel smiling at the two other Agreste's, making Adrien smile, emotional about his father's act.

"Before, do you want to meet our granddaughter first?" Asked Mrs. Agreste surprising the fashion designer.

"Granddaughter?" Asked Gabriel. "Man, I've been really long away from you all"

"That's okay, father, what matters now is, that we're all together again," Said Adrien, making his father smile.

"Son, just call me dad," Told Gabriel, making his son smile, then they shared a lovable hug and Mrs. Agreste observed the two having their father-son moment, which probably is very rare for Adrien and Gabriel to happen.

Inside the municipality of Paris in the department for the civil wedding, Nathaniel sat along with Lila with a member of the council around a table. Behind Nathaniel and Lila sat Rose and Juleka together wearing a dress in their favorite color. Lila's dress was pearl white and Nathaniel wore a light gray suit and a white tie.

"I need you two girls to sign here and here," Told the woman giving a white sheet to Juleka and Rose for them to sign.

"Can't wait to pass through this with you too Juleka" Said Rose excited as she signed the paper.

"Calm down girl, now it's mine and Nathy's turn," Said Lila looking back at her, while winking at her.

"Come leave her Lila," Told Nathaniel.

"I was just playing with her" Said Lila turning back.

"I know that Nath, don't worry" Said Rose passing her paper and pen to Juleka, which signed it too. The counselor gave Nathaniel and Lila another sheet for them to sign.

"This will be the last time I sign something with Rossi" Mentioned Lila making the counselor chuckle.

"You're not the first one saying that" She mentioned.

"Too bad," Said Lila passing it to Nathaniel, which signed it too and gave it back to the counselor.

"With all the paperwork done, It's now official to declare you to husband and wife," Said the woman and Nathaniel and Lila looked at each other with a smile.

"You may now kiss the bride," Said the woman and Nathaniel reached his face near Lila's and planted a kiss on Lila's lips and Rose started to fangirl hard.

"Woohoo!" Shouted Rose. "Finally!"

"Congratulations" Said Juleka clapping, while the couple was still into their kiss.

The couple ended with their kiss and looked back at the girls, then Lila shook her head while rolling her eyes about her friend's excitement.

"Man this wasn't even a real wedding for me, but you kind of saw it like that"

"Come on Lila don't be sad, at least we finally got married" Said Nathaniel and looked at the girls, giving them a wink. "Right?"

"Right, it's not like we secretly prepared for you and Nathaniel a wedding, that would be….oh-oh," Said Rose closing her mouth and Lila looked surprised at the redhead.

"Nathy?" Asked Lila. "Are you for sure?"

"Well it's not that traditional as a Jewish or Christian wedding, but it kinda is a wedding….that's not like inside here" Responded Nathaniel scratching the back of his head.

"I can't believe you guys want to do this, just for me," Said Lila smiling.

"I would do everything for you Lila," Said Nathaniel, making Lila smile amorous and grabbing him on his cheeks.

"You're the best" Said Lila pecking him on his lips.

"Then get ready Lila, you have to get prepared. Marinette needs to work on your wedding dress, because of your little... _kits"_

"What?….Aww" Said Lila, as she got, what Rose meant with the word.

"Yeah, they will love to be present during the wedding" Said Rose and passed her hand over Lila's belly, petting it.

"If I'm really now going to get a ceremony I need another wedding dress," Said Lila looking at the girls.

"I keep my suit for the wedding," Said Nathaniel looking at the girls.

"And I'll arrange a white rose or another type of flower for your suit, so it looks much cuter" Suggested Rose and Nathaniel nodded.

"That would be cute," Said Lila and the girls kept talking about the theme.

The next week the time had come for Nathaniel and Lila's wedding ceremony, which was at the Jardin des Tuileries near the Louvre, both of their favorite park, which Nathaniel had once decided to take Lila to a picnic as they went once to the Louvre to see a new exhibition.

On the left corner of the park, there was a large spot take and occupied by chairs and with a corridor in the middle to the end of the row of the seats, then a free space again, but with a stand like one of an altar and a microphone over it. Around the chairs, it had various decorations, such as flowers, hearts and stars attached to some garlands, which were placed over the back of the seats in each row.

Rose had appeared along with Juleka and both hand at the corridor next to the chairs brown cards with white texts on it, which were wishes for their future written by several classmates.

Kim and Nino appeared both carrying a white carpet, which they placed on the ground to roll it up to the altar, like similar in the church.

"The white carpet suits the white chairs," Said Kim.

"I thought red wasn't a good choice, at least what I found," Nino said starting to rolling the carpet up along the corridor slowly along with the Vietnamese.

Nathaniel came along with his mother and his grandfather, walking up at the entrance to the aisle of the seats, having a conversation with his family.

"Finally the day is here, where my young man is finally going to marry" Said Ms. Kurtzberg. "I knew this day would come"

"See my son, you always told me, that you would never find a girl and look, where we are today," Said Grandfather Kurtzberg.

"I couldn't see the future," Told Nathaniel. "I thought I would end up alone"

"No my son, you're going to marry a real gorgeous woman and already on the way to have your first child"

"I wasn't expecting to be soon a great grandfather too or you a grandmother," Said Mr. Kurtzberg.

"You still look young to me mom"

"And you will always be my baby" Said Ms. Kurtzberg pinching Nathaniel's cheek.

"For real mom?" Asked Nathaniel embarrassed. "Stop it!"

"When you were younger, you loved it" Mentioned Senior Kurtzberg. "When your grandmother was still alive"

"Yeah," Said Nathaniel neutral. "Wish she was still here, to witness this"

"She is my son," Said the grandfather placing his hand in front of Nathaniel's heart. "Right here"

Nathaniel smiled and both accompanied the red head to the altar, where Mrs. Agreste stood dressed as a priest.

A while later Trixx flew along with Dusuu, looking for somebody and they passed over the seats, which already had several guests sitting and waiting for the bride to arrive. Trixx and Dusuu landed on Nathaniel's shoulder, like two birds looking at him.

"Are you ready?" Asked Trixx.

"I'm re…..nice tie" Complimented Nathaniel looking at the purple tie of the kwami. "They suit your eyes"

"It's cause, they're the same color"

"I don't doubt that"

"What do you think about my red tie?" Asked Dusuu showing Nathaniel the tie.

"Nice" Responded Nathaniel.

"Guys we gotta go back to our seats, the bride is on the way," Told Nino passing at the altar quickly. "Get ready!"

"Good luck son" Wished the mother walking back to her seat.

"W...wait mom…." Called Nathaniel and Dusuu petted him on the shoulder.

"It will go fine Nathaniel, don't worry" Said Dusuu and observed Trixx flying away to the road, which passed across the park. Trixx observed a limousine arriving near at the reserved place for the wedding and stopped with the last door on the side near the corridor of the aisle. From the other side of the limousine left the father of Lila wearing a black smoking with a green tie, then walked to the other side of the limousine and opened the door to help the bride get out of the car, followed by Lila's mother.

"Wow!" Trixx said, then flew up to observe Lila leaving the vehicle.

At the altar, the music started to play and Nathaniel looked back at the end of the aisle his fiancé being accompanied by the parents.

"Woah" Replied Nathaniel stunned as he observed Lila wearing a creamy white dress, trailing behind her on the floor. It had a florid like white pattern along the bodice and fine strips with small sewed flower figures around her epaulet.

Everybody observed Lila in her special fabricated and processed dress for her belly and herself passing with the Rossi's the aisle along to the altar.

"So gorgeous" Replied Nathaniel turning red in his face observing a happy Lila getting closer to the altar and getting to chuckle at the sight of the red head.

"She's a real beauty" Said Dusuu to Nathaniel. Nathaniel glared at Dusuu with an unbelievable look at her, wanting to respond.

"I ca….I can't believe someone so beautiful as Lila wants actually to marry someone like me?"

"She's not marrying you, because she has to or so" Said Dusuu and fixed Nathaniel's tie and adjusted the white rose on the left side of his suit. "She's marrying you, because of love. She loves you very much and so do you"

"Like crazy" Responded Nathaniel nodding.

"I promise the wedding will go just fine" Said Dusuu then Trixx arrived, pulling her away from the altar, so that Lila could get to Nathaniel.

"And how do I look like?" Asked Lila while he just glared at her, astonished of how amazing she was in it.

"Fantastic and….fabulous...fantastic...just wow" Replied Nathaniel still glaring around Lila's dress. "I'm speechless"

"I'm glad you like it," Said Lila and Nathaniel took her hands, then Mrs. Agreste took a look at both to start the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we came here all together to participate in the reunion of the two fellows, Nathaniel Kurtzberg and Lila Rossi," Said Mrs. Agreste and kept talking.

Trixx and Dusuu sat in the front row on the shoes of Nino while Tikki and Plagg sat on Adrien's observing the ceremony.

"Shall we join the photos later after the wedding is over?" Asked Trixx.

"We won't appear on them anyway Trixx" Responded Tikki.

"Too bad we can't see us in pictures"

"Last time Chloé wanted to take a selfie with Pollen, me and Lila, but later she deleted it, because we never showed up" Explained Trixx. "Remember?"

"Humans do really miss a lot, without us in the pictures," Told Plagg taking out of Marinette's purse a pack of chips with Camembert flavor.

"I can't believe you brought Camembert to the wedding Plagg" Said Tikki crossing her arms.

"Those are chips, which coincidentally have cheese flavor" Corrected Plagg opening the package, while licking his lips.

"Whatever" Replied Tikki with eye rolls.

"Now I'm hungry too" Said Trixx and Dusuu touched Trixx on the shoulder.

"Care for a strawberry drink?" Asked Dusuu.

"Has it milk?" Asked Trixx receiving a nod from the blue kwami. "No, I'm lactose intolerant"

"Oh"

"Sorry"

"So I can't share my Camembert with you right?" Asked Plagg receiving a serious look from Trixx and Tikki.

"Ignore him," Said Tikki looking at Trixx, then they looked at the wedding to witness it.

Lila was about to exchange the rings along with Nathaniel and she hold his hand to do her promise.

"I do" Responded Lila receiving the ring from Nathaniel.

"I Nathaniel promise you to love you, support you, be there for you in good and in bad times, sickness or health, day or night, no matter what...uh...until the end of our time" Nathaniel said putting the ring in Lila's finger, then Lila took the other ring to do the same on him.

"I Lila promise you my love and my support on you, to be always there for you in the good and the bad times, sickness or health, night or day, every time no matter, when you need it. I will and want to be there for you and my promise will follow me to the end of our days" Said Lila placing the ring on Nathaniel's finger.

"Did they prepare themselves for the wedding?" Asked Gabriel looking at the Rossi's and the Kurtberg's, which shrugged their shoulders.

"It's still not bad thought"

At the altar Lila and Nathaniel had given each others their hands, waiting for the last words of the priest a.k.a Adrien's mother.

"With these steps done, I'll be happy to announce you two to man and wife in the name of the father, the son and the holy ghost"

"Amen," Said the Christians along with Lila.

"Mazel Tow….uh…."Said Nathaniel confused. "I never mentioned this, sorry if it came out weird"

"The wedding is great, I can't believe you all did this, just for me"

"Believe me, we did," Said Nathaniel making Lila blush slightly.

"Come on my son kiss her!" Demanded Nathaniel's grandfather, making him chuckle embarrassed.

"Why not?" Asked Lila. "Sounds like a good thing," Said the brunette making Nathaniel smile and gave her a kiss on her mouth, making all applause loud at the wedding of the two.

"Congratulations!" Wished Rose clapping the loudest and throwing confetti at the two.

"Well done you two," Said Kim clapping along with Alix, Myléne and her boyfriend.

"Yippie!" Shouted Trixx clapping with her paws as her miraculous holder got finally married.

"Hey guys wanna see, which wish card I and Ivan wrote for you?" Asked Mylène looking at Lila and Nathaniel.  
"Sure, we were supposed to read them at the end, but if wished we still do it" Responded Lila and followed the shorter girl to the seats, where the cards were placed.

Later everyone was dancing and eating aperitifs at the party after the ceremony was over and the now freshly married couple were also still dancing along with a few others.

"I'm still nod good at dancing," Told Nathaniel his wife.

"Come on you're good, it's just we don't do that a lot," Said Lila trying to make him feel better.

"Sure, when was the last time we danced?" Asked Nathaniel. "Chloé's birthday party?" Asked Nathaniel and suddenly behind Lila jumped Chloé hugging Lila.

"Lila! Congratulations!" Wished the blonde after scaring the Italian.

"Chloé you scared me" Responded Lila. "And thank you"

"No problem oh and also congratulations to being pregnant too"

"Thank you, thank you"

"Listen if you need something for you two or the baby, you can call me and I get you some help"

"That's nice Chloé, thank you"

"Awesome, I'll be there at the sushi bar," Told Chloé and walked away to the fish bar, where there was Marinette's grandmother.

"Who brought the sushi bar here?" Asked Lila looking at it.

"I think it was Marinette's mother" Responded Nathaniel. "I'm not sure"

"Alright"

"Hey uh when the next time we go to do an ultrasound to your belly?" Asked the red head.

"I need to reserve an appointment to go" Responded Lila. "You're interested to come?"

"Of course, I'm excited to see if my little man is growing well….or girl..."

"Aww" Replied Lila. "But if it were twins?"

"I think it's impossible for me Lila"

"Who knows" Said Lila looking down at her belly along with her husband. Rose passed by the couple and interrupted them.

"Hey Miss Rossi, how's going?" Asked the blonde smiling at her friend. Lila giggled and showed Rose her finger with the wedding ring. "Sorry Rose, but I it's Mrs. Kurtzberg"

"Oh right" Replied Rose giggling.

"You seem glad about having my family name now, hein?" Asked Nathaniel.

"Of course, it sounds way better than Rossi, don't you think?"

"I find Lila Rossi didn't sound bad" Replied Nathaniel looking at the wife.

"I didn't but probably on you"

"I don't know, I didn't really think about it"

"See you two later, I promised to have a dance with Juleka's brother, see you later"

"See ya," Said Lila and looked back at Nathaniel, which smiled at her.

"What?"

"I was thinking on the baby," Said Nathaniel looking down. "Wondering, what it will be, how it will look like...if it will look like you or me"

"They will probably be as adorable as you"

"Or as beautiful as you," Said Nathaniel placing his hands around Lila's belly to pet it.

"You're too sweet," Said Lila and Nathaniel talked to it.

"Your daddy is here, hello, knock knock, someone home?" Talked Nathaniel to the belly, making Lila laugh.

"You're a dork" Said Lila while Nathaniel kept talking and she placed her hands over Nathaniel's hair, petting it, while we was talking to the belly of her.

"We can't wait to finally meet you," Said Nathaniel then gave a big kiss on Lila's belly, making her blush a slight bit. Nathaniel went up to look at Lila, which smiled amorously at him and she placed her arms around his neck, staring into his eyes.

"I know, that you know I said this many times, but I say it again. I love you so much _mi testa di pomodoro"_

"Me too Pumpkin" Said Nathaniel leaning his nose on Lila's, then she kissed him on his mouth, then kept this while all the others enjoyed their companionship with the other guests, danced, talked and enjoyed the little snacks, that were served during the wedding, before it was time to cut the wedding cake.

 **The End**

 **Done! :D 22 Chapters, man would be hilarious, if I could make it to 30 again :P Anyway hope you enjoyed reading this fic, while I enjoyed writing it (Thought the last week I wrote with panic, cause I was scared, I would die, before finishing it.) By the way, maybe I already said it before, there will be a part four, where we will meet Lila and Nathaniel's first kits (kids :D) and a few other things I had in mind, but it still needs a planning...the next fic will be with Tomatofox of course and I can't tell exactly, which I'm going to start, it's either a fox AU fix Rio inspired fox AU fic, superhero AU...I got a few lots of idea, but don't know, where to start.**

 **Sorry for the long text, thank you for sticking until here and if anyone's interested I got other Tomatofox fics on my profile (Truth & Dare, Forbidden, Brother Sister Competition and two bunches of one-shots about them) and I also have a fanfiction profile on Wattpad and Ao3 with the same name.**


End file.
